Protecting You
by Rukia42gami
Summary: the main character is you and changmin!i add some yunjae and yochun too and there may be some yaoi scene but not too much though....i just can't write that kind of stuff...yet XD
1. The Story Of DestinyBegins

hi everyone!  
i'm thinking of posting a changmin fanfic because i see that there's lack of his fanfic :'( i also put some yunjae and yoosu~  
so here it is!

**Title:** Protecting you

**Characters:** you,shim changmin,kim jaejoong,kim junsu,jung yunho,park yochun,koike teppei

**Summary:**

the main charancter is you and the DBSK  
you came from a yakuza family in japan, you're seeking revenge for your sister's death and one day you found out that the murderer of your sister is at korea and trying to make a new project with the DBSK! so you run away from your house diguising as a guy and go to korea.

meanwhile the DBSK boys are thinking of looking for a bodyguard for them because they have been attacked again by a crazy-mad-rabid-fangirl that always haunting them

so will you be able to covince the boy to choose you as their bodyguard??  
and whose heart will you stole?(i think you know though....but i'll add some things later~  
heheheheheheeee..........)

* * *

**Your POV**

It's raining heavily outside my room, It's a perfect time to escape and begin star my plan, so I left my letter for my brother in my study table, after I make sure that everything I everything I need are in my bags and my disguise is putted on perfectly, I go outside my balcony, there are two guards in the main gate post south of my balcony and if I want to go trough the gate I have to take care of them, so I jump from the balcony then silently approach to the two guards which is easy because the rain is so loud it completely covers my footsteps, I saw them talking while drinking their tea, "Wow, the rain is very heavy today huh? I hope young lady wouldn't try to escape again today…because it'll be so damn hard to catch that little monkey in this weather…"said one of the guards 'little monkey? why you bastard!' I curse silently as I approach to the power source behind them, "Hey if she listen to what you just said she is so gonna kill you!" 'hell yeah!' I answer him in my thought, I have arrive below the power source and those two stupid guards still chatting and making fun of me, they really getting on my nerves 'great keep making fun of me you'll get your "prize" in 3…' I pull out a garden scissor that I found laying on the garden when I jumped from my room '2….' I keep counting as I approaching to cut the main cable, "Hey! Who's there?!" Crap! one of the guard sees the scissors! 'ONE!' I yelled in my thought for no reason, I succeed in cutting the electricity, so I won't have to worry they'll press the alarm and call backups, even though it's dark I can still sense their presence, the tall one who keep making fun at me is on my front right approaching to catch me while the shorter one is going toward the door trying to call backups, so I went for the shorter one first, I can take my time with that bastard later, I run toward the shorter guard just before the tall guard catch me, with a quick flying kick on his head I manage to knock him out, but perhaps I kick him too hard because the glass in the door is shattered now….oops! meanwhile the other guard is approaching me now, I let him come near me and when he reaching out to catch me I kick him in the crotch, "AAAAA!!!!!!!" he yells and when he bows down because of the pain, I give him another kick with my knee and just before I gave him my finishing attack I said, " THIS is for calling me a monkey" then with a good elbow thrust in his lungs I sent him to dream world….of PAIN!

Meanwhile

At the SM entertainment office,

A fat man is sitting in a big chair in the meeting room, the manager of DBSK is talking to him, probably kissing his ass, when finally all of the DBSK member came bursting in, clearly they are not in their best condition, all of them are teary and trying their best to breath, Junsu's clothes is messy, while Yoochun's cardigan are ripped, Jaejong's clothes are fine even though he lost one of his shoe and his hair is a mess, Yunho clothes, shoes and hair is a bit messy and he got a scar in his right hand but his condition is not the worst, Changmin in other hand is crying is eyes out in Jaejoong's shoulder, almost all of the button on his shirt is gone, his pants are opened, he also barefooted, and you can see a very clear scratch mark on his jaws, the manager is shocked at the sight he's seeing, "My GOD! what the hell happened to you guys???" Jaejoong who is in the most normal condition explains, "A-a crazy fangirl sneak up to the building….she saw us when we're at the parking lot, and start chasing us...she tried to strip us and took my shoe and Changmin's sneakers and socks…." Jaejoong's words are shaky, clearly the trauma hasn't gone yet, "Then she tried to kiss Changmin, so I stopped her with force and made her scratch him in the forehead" Yunho continues with tears in his eyes, "and she got me too a little…!!!" he finished his word and starts to cry, seeing that Jaejoong release Changmin who is starting to calm down and hug him "What? Again?? Is she the same girl from that time again?" everybody nods, "the security came when he heard our scream and tried to catch her but he is too fast and the security failed to catch her….again….." Yoochun tried his best to hold his tears whilst explaining, "She has gone too far this time…she strip Changmin's pants!" Junsu scream because of the rage and his scream made Changmin remember that incident and starts cry again, Jaejoong wanting to let go of Yunho and go to hug Changmin but Yunho won't let him go so he had no choice to hug them both "This IS bad…that girl must be a professional to manage to sneak to this building for several times, I will inform to the president director to increase the security, now let us talk business shall we? has waited for hours!" the manager give a hand sign telling them to sit, all of the DBSK members except Changmin throws a very shocked glare at him, "What?" the manager innocently asks them, "Have you not heard what we have been through??!!!" Jaejoong burst out, "Of course I heard you! What, you think I'm deaf?? I already said that I will tell the president director to increase the security right?!" the manager defend himself, "Yeah, but why aren't you showing any sign of apprehension?? Don't you care at all about us???" Yoochun protest, "Of course I care about you guys…and I feel really bad for what happened, but what can I do? it already happened and why should we keep EMOing to what already happened? The present is more important, now, please sit, we can't let our important guest wait any longer right?" all of the member can only sighed.

Back to

**Your POV**

After I finished with those two guard I notice the rest of the guards inside the mansion is starting to realize the ruckus I've made, so I quickly get out of the post and climb the main gate then get the hell outta that place, I run as fast as I can, my mansion is on the top hill of mount Suribachi in Tokyo, so it is very easy to run away from the mansion especially for me, because I already memorize all the paths, the rain and the night support my escaping plan, because I'm a very tiny girl plus with my pitch black outfit I'm invisible in this weather! I ran for around an hour and half and I didn't hear or see any signs of the guards following me, so I rest for a while in the bus stop bench, I took my bag and remove the plastic wrap "Okay….some things are wet but that's okay…"I dig more deeper into my bag to get my tiny blanket, "Okay…now where the hell are those bus? didn't they know a runaway girl is desperately need them right now?!" I talk to myself as I dry myself and fixing my disguised, I pull out a tiny mirror from my bag, my wig is a little off so I repair it, then I sit back and remembering my conversation with my brother-in-law a couple a week ago when he's in the house

**Flash back**

"Saito nii-sma, I came here to ask for your permission" I build up my courage and start talk to him, there was only us two and my brother's right-hand who is also my childhood friend, Teppei, in the master dining room that day, there used to be a fourth people who eat here, my sister Rie, she was murdered by a Chinese gangster who is the rival of my brother's yakuza household they destroy all of the proof so that the police can't do anything about that they also bribe the head inspector and making them invincible to the law, that's why I swore to my soul that I will avenge her death myself! and when I heard that my sister murder is going to do business in South Korea, I saw a chance, so I took it, but I have to get my brother's permission first. I wait him to swallow his food, "what is it?" he replied, not even looking at me, I know he never liked me, for 3years of his marriage with my sister, not once he looked at me, "I want to go to South Korea" I told him, "You can't" he replied in an instant not even taking a few second to think first!, "Why?!" I raise my voice a bit, "You are forbidden to go more than 5 meter from the mansion wall from now on and you don't have the right to know why" I was going to protest but Teppei close my mouth with his hand while my brother put his chopstick down and left the room I hit Teppei with my elbow as hard as I can, "AWW!!! that hurt!" he protest, "You deserve it! why are you interrupting me?!" I throw a little punch on his hand, "Because I know, whatever is going to came out from your mouth is going to make him more mad! Please Rin, be sensitive a bit! his beloved just got murdered, and now you, his only family left wants to go to other country?! What the hell are you thinking?!" Teppei scold me, "What does that has to do with me??" I asked, "He's worried about you! he's traumatized that something will happen to you too! god you're helpless…" Teppei sighed and he left the room.

**End of flashback**

Back to You

I'm now in the bus seat thinking about that day, although I'm kinda shocked but I'm sure Teppei's telling the truth, because he never lied to me, not I this kind of think at least…I feel guilty for running away but…I can't just sit back and let that bastard living his happy life now, can't i? I have secretly sneak out from the mansion for a couple times to go to the black market dealer house, there I bought a man's wig, a voice changer device that looked like a choker, a gun, and a box of bullet they are now in my hand bag, I also 'borrowed' one of my brother's speed boat key, because I can't go to Korea by airplane now can't I? it's 10 o'clock now, I'm starting to get sleepy I close my eyes while hugging my hand bag tightly.

**Dbsk's apartment**

The five of them quickly run to their house, Yoochun who is keeping the key house is being yelled by his friends for being too slow to open the door, "Could you open the damn door quicker?! what if that crazy fangirl came again?!" Junsu yelled in his ears, "Be patient okay! your yelling making me more nervous!" Yoochun protest, "Fine!just quiiiick!!!" Junsu is now jumping up and down making everybody upset, Yunho has to smack him in his head to make him stop, "Ouch! What's that for?" Junsu rub his head, "That is for annoying us!" Yunho replies, "it's open! now quick! Get inside!!" Yoochun take Junsu's hand and drags him in the other three follows him, "Now lock it!QUICK!" Changmin yells panickly, "Okay!OKAY!" Yoochun lock the door after hearing the click on the lock everybody relieved, "Fyuh….at least we're save in our house…." Said Changmin while he jump to the couch, "Today was scary….i thought that crazy girl wont show up again after we called the police the last time….how could she….appear again????" Jaejoong follow Changmin and sit beside him followed by Yunho that squeezed between them, "I think she escaped from jail…"he said, "Or maybe she kill the police officer and escape….." said Junsu that followed by four glares, "what?" he asks innocently, "Oh my god what if she did? What if she…..she's a psycho that-that…kill people a-and save their head and put it for display in her dark room filled with his sick possession or-or she's a psycho that like to kidnap people she obsessed with and then torture them and-and sexually harass them…..!!!" you could see the horror filled Changmin's face seeing that Yunho pat his shoulder to calm him, "Aw, come on you're watching too many horror movies! and too many hard-core porn too I think..." hearing this the other three can't help laughing, "Hey! i'm seriously scared here! U guys saw what happened! She….that girl…..she…" the flash back of the incident playing in Changmin's mind again making him sweating and shaking like crazy, "Okay, calm down Min, we wont let that happened again to you…" Yoochun pat his head, "Yeah, I'm sorry that I said something scary, I just kidding you know! now calm down please…" Junsu also came to his aid but nothing they said can calm him down, "I know! If the company won't look for a personal bodyguard for us, then to hell with them let us seek for one ourselves!?" the rest of the member look at him, "Well…that sounds like a great idea…" Changmin's face change color from EMO to full of hope.

* * *

To be Continued~

Okay so that's my first try on making a DBSK fanfic!

Hope you guys like it!

Comment are loved but that doesn't meant I hate critics~


	2. The First Meeting

hey guys i'm back! this is the chapter 2 of my YouXChangmin's fanfic! enjoy!

* * *

Yunho is sitting by the window he look at the two silhouette that is walking away from the DBSK's apartment he sigh in worry before he finally talk, "I don't think it's a great idea…." Yoochun who is playing a game at his laptop paused and look at him "What? you don't think we should have a bodyguard?" he ask him, "No, not that I meant letting the two of them go to the Bodyguard agency by them self! what if something happened to them??" Yunho sighs again, "Don't worry they wear a disguise, I'm sure no one can tell that they are Kim Jaejoong and Shim Changmin" Junsu pat his shoulder to calm him, "Yeah, I'm sure they'll be okay" Yoochun replies as he continuing his game, "Yeah I know…but why can't I come with them? I know Changmin is strong but he's still traumatized from yesterday what if…" Yoochun stop him, "Yunho, relax they'll be fine okay? besides you know why you can't come with them…..I mean, look at yourself, do you think you'll be able to pull off the disguise? I don't think so!" Yunho nodded before he continues, "Then what about Junsu? He has a cute face he can totally pull it off!" hearing that Junsu protested, "Hey what's that supposed to mean??" shout Junsu in his high-pitch-dolphin voice, "Ouch my ears!" Yunho rubs his ears, I think that mean Yunho thinks you're cute dolphin-boy!" Yoochun gently pat Junsu's head, "Yeah but I don't like it!" Junsu pouts cutely seeing that his friend can only laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile

inside a white car two guys are arguing, "Hyung, I don't think this is a good idea…. I mean…go to the city without company?? Even though we're wearing a disguise, don't you think some one could still tell that it's us??? and what if someone did?? And worse….what if the one who saw us is a reporter?? we are soo going to be in the front page of SHAME Magazine!!!" Changmin's freaking out in his seat he check the mirror several times to make sure that his woman disguise is still on perfectly while Jaejoong just calmly driving the car, "Don't worry… to be honest I've done this several times already and nobody ever found out that it was me! I know how you feel the first time I do this I also scared to death, one time there is a bunch of guys thinks I'm a real girl and they tried to seduced me, I was so panic at that time good things they're not a bad guys just some guy who wants to flirt!" Jaejoong laughs, "Yeah but what if this time we meet a real punks?! Oh My God! just pull back! hyung we could do this via phone!" Changmin, shake his Hyung's arm, "Hey hey hey! Stop it! do you want to go to heaven straight away??" Jaejoong snatch his hand and give him a smack on his head, "Oww! That hurts!" Changmin rub his head in pain, "Serves you right! now just sit there like a good little girl and and shut up! We're almost there!" hearing that Changmin can only pout in defeat. And finally after 15 minutes of silence they arrives at the '' building, this place is famous for getting a bodyguard, and their people are highly certified, after parking the car Jaejoong and Changmin go straight to the front office, unlike Jaejoong who is calmly walk to the counter Changmin in the other hand can't stop looking at his surrounding and covering his face with his shoulder blond wig, "could you stop that? you're taking people's attention!" Jaejoong whisper to his dongsaeng, "I'm sorry hyung but I just can't! what if someone recognized me??" Changmin replies while he continue to cover his face with his scarf, "Don't worry you really look like a cute little tall girl okay? Now stop covering your face or the make up will came off! And that will blow your cover!" Jaejoong snatch the scarf off Changmin's hand and they continue wlakt towards the counter, "Excuse me sir, I have an appointment with mister Kisuke, by the name of…" he whisper quietly, "Kim Jaejoong" hearing that the front officer's face turn into disbelieve but after Jaejoong and Changmin take off their sunglasses and he observe their face he finally recognize the two idol, "Oh my god! You are!!" the front officer bows at them, "It's such an honor to meet you, please come with me" they follow the front officer to the 7th floor suddenly the walkie talkie in his pocket rang, "Dong-Wook we need you now please come to the main hall, over" Dong-wook sighs after hearing that, "I'm sorry but I have to go now, just go straight this way and enter the room with the glass door, excuse me" after he said that he quickly ran to the emergency exit, Changmin and Jaejoong continues waling, "I wonder what kind of man Kisuke is?" Jajoong asks, "Hmm….judging from the movies I've seen he probably look like those big guys in suit with bushy moustache and drinking whisky while smoking cigars…" Changmin replies, "You watch too many movies you know……" they knock the door and enter the room, and they are shock after seeing the figure in front of them, a very pretty boy with small figure is sitting on the table while looking trough a file, the boy look at them with a curious look.

* * *

Your POV

Earlier this day

Finally I arrive at Korea the sun was just rising when I arrive at the shore, after I abandoned the motor boat 2000 feet from the beach I swam thorough to the beach, after taking a short break I continue my travel I took the first bus to the city, the bus driver look at me curiously, I know what he's thinking it's probably weird to see a kid riding the first bus soaking from head to toe, but I don't care I gave him the money and sit in the back of the bus, after around 4 hour travel I finally arrived at the city, the sun is on the top of my head now and I feel a little dizzy so I took a break at the park and have my lunch there, while thinking how to go to my former subordinate's office, Kisuke Mano is my family subordinate and he was already like an uncle to me, after my parent dies he quit the clan and open some bodyguard companies, and one of the biggest one is at Seoul, which is a good news and bad news for me the good news is I have someone to help me on my mission, because even though he's no longer my subordinate I know he have no choice but to help me and the bad news is, I don't know Korean languages!! So after brain storming for a while I finally an answer from god, I hear some one singing a Japanese song while walking past me, what was it called again? Oh yeah…."Begin" so I ran to the guy and ask him if he can speak Japanese, luckily the fortune lady is smiling at me, he does knows Japanese and he willingly to take me to Kisuke's company. "Here we are! This is the address you've been looking for!" we finally arrives at Kisuke's company, "Oh thank you so much for your help Kangta-san!" I bows at him he replies it with a smile, "It's nothing besides I actually work across the street, so if you need anymore help you can find me there okay? "I smiled at him and bows once more, "Thank you for your kindness Kangta-san…"we waved each other goodbye before I went in, I walk to the what I think is a front officer's desk, "Excuse me, do you speak Japanese?" my question's answered straight away after I saw him looking confused ad babbling something in Korean I sighed and took out my family crest hoping he understand, "I'm looking for Kisuke Mano" and thanks god he understand! He bowed at me and took his walkie talkie and I think he's calling someone, after a couple minute a tall guy came to me and bows, "Good afternoon my name is Siwon, I was told that you are looking for Mister Kisuke?" good he can speak Japanese! I nodded at him, "Yes I am and this is kinda urgent so can you tell him that Rin is here, he'll know what it meant" yes I understand but I'm afraid Mister Kisuke is at a meting now but he should be finish after a couple of minute, but you can wait at his office, please come right this way, and may I take your luggage?" he offered, "no thanks, I'm good" I refused at him, he took me to the 7th floor and he open the glass door and ask me to wait there and he leaves me, after he's gone I look through the files that's on the desk a couple minutes has passed until I heard a knock and two tall guys in women's clothes with heavy make up and wigs came in they looked shocked.

* * *

O~kay~ that's it for this chapter i actually making the next chapter right now hmm....i dunno if i can finish it today but i'll try! hehe oh by the way comment please!it's the only thing that let me know that there are actually someone who read my fic and made me wants to keep writing.........T_______T


	3. God Must Be On My Side

Here you go! chapter three!!!!XD

* * *

All three of you look at each other in surprise, after some times Changmin finally speaks up, "Are-are you…the president manager of this company????" you just keep silent because you don't understand the hell he's saying but they are waiting for you replies so all you can say is, "I'm sorry I don't speak Korean….." and keep looking on the file, "Oh you can't understand Korean??" Jaejoong talks in Japanese now, you look up at him in surprise, "Yeah….you speak Japanese?" Jaejoong nods," Yeah we've been there a couple of times during our tour and concerts, so are you Kisuke?" you burst a laugh after hearing that question, "AHAHAHAHA!!!!! me??? That old man???no no no no no….you're soo mistaken….i'm his…friend…the name's Ri-……hi..to….Rihito! nice to meet you…" you bow your heab before contiues,"So…what are you two guys doing here dressing as a woman???" you asks, "Oh we're only disguising so no one recognize us….um….do you not know who we are?" Changmin then asks you, "Nyeeeeehhhh……I'm not good in remembering faces…..so are you guys some kind of famous, people?" both of them nodded, "Yes we are Tohoshinki, surely you've heard of that?" Changmin explains, you took a while to think, "Hm……maybe…..I dunno I'm not good at remembering names too…….so what are Tohoshinki??" both of them gasped, "What? you really don't know about us???" Jaejoong asked in a shocked tone while you can only shake your head, "Wow…..this is probably the first time we met someone who didn't know us….haha!" Jaejoong continues while laughing, "I'm sorry, maybe I have heard of you guys but I really suck at remembering people's name and faces if I'm not too close to them…" you smiled shyly at them, "No that's great actually at least you can treat us like normal people! Oh by the way I'm Changmin, nice to meet you" Changmin give you a very cute angelic smile and shakes your hand, luckily you're sitting on a desk right now or you're so going to kneeled on the floor by that smile "And I'm Jaejoong…." Jaejoong came to you and shake your hand too with a very gentle angelic smile on his face, you can feel the temperature is heating up, "Nice to meet you too Changmin-san and Jaejoong-san" you bows at them to hide your flushed face, "So Rihito-….." before Changmin can continues the glass door opened and a tall middle aged man came through, he looked at you and seems surprise, "Oh my god….it IS you!" he rushes and hugs you, "Long time no see Kisuke-san…."you smiles at him, "Why are you here young la-" before he spilled your identity you cut him, "HEEEEYYYY….!!!!you got company here now why don't you greet them? don't be rude…" Kisuke looks at the two forgotten idol behind him, "Oh ye…..of course, mister shim, and mister kim….how rude of me…it's a pleasure to meet you…please sit, and do you want to drink?" both of them shakes their head, "Hey guys, can I talk to him first? I have something important to say to him, besides I came first, so can I?" you asks them, " Of course! You did came first please do" Jaejoong smiles and throw a very gentle smile that almost made you want to faints but luckily you can still handle it, "Okay….thanks! now Keisuke-san come on!" Keisuke follows you to outside,

"Hmm... I wonder who that Rihito guys is?he got a good eye for realizing that we are a guys in the second he saw us…" Jaejoong speak up, "Or maybe it's just obvious?" Changmin Replies, "No way! Our disguise are perfect! I think he must be an important guy…he got a weird…aura and charisma around him" Jaejoong continues, "I know what you mean….. I feel it too….he does have a weird aura and charisma that made me attracted to him….." hearing Changmin's word Jaejoong can't help but throw him a shocked look, "What?? am I hearing things or did I really just hear you say that you're attracted to a guy??" Changmin's eye wide open when he realize what he just say, "WHAT?!NO NO NO NO NOO!! I didn't mean it like that!!! I meant….attracted like…. I dunno, attracted! But not in boy and girl attracted!" seeing his donsaeng face's turn red Jaejoong can't help to tease him, "Awwww…….you don't have to be shy Changmin just admit it…you like him don'tcha?god…..to think that Changmin, the King Of Porn is actually gay…..it's really shocking…….." hearing his hyung Changmins Pouted, "HYUUUNNNGG!!!!" Jaejoong laughs at his reaction, "Ahahaha, aw come on I'm just kidding!" they chat for a while until finally the doors opens, "I'm sorry for the wait…so…what is our situation here?" Keisuke came in an sit in his chair, you follow him and stand beside him and watch silently as Jaejoong start to explain the situation, they're speaking in Korean so you don't have any idea what they are talking about some times you see that Changmin sneak a peek at you but you didn't bother him, "….and that's why we need a bodyguard that can guard us from that crazy fans but not hurting her too much….so do you have some one like that?" Jaejoong finished explaining, "As matter of fact I do, and sh-HE is standing beside me" Kisuke pointed at you, you realized that they are talking about you, "Really? that little boy?" Jaejoong stares at you in doubt, "Do you need some proof? Okay…hey c'mere"Kisuke whisper something in you ear, "They need you to convince them" you give him a smile after hearing that, "So, you doubt me? Tch this happens all the time….hey you tall guy, stand up" you pointed at Changmin who is confused but he do it anyway, "Your back is hurt right?" you asks him, "How did you-??"Changmin gasped, "It's obvious, you're walking funny from the moment I saw you I know your back is in pain" you answered calmly, "Really? Even I didn't notice it…." Jaejoong's amazed, "Well, you have to be well trained if you want to notice it…okay so here goes…" as soon as you said that you can hear Changmin's scream of pain, "OUGH!!!!ohh….aahh….wow….it's gone!what the hell happened???" you smile after seeing Changmin and Jaejoong's shocked faces, "I throw a needle to your back nerve I believe it already healed right?" Changmin nods, "I know all the location of the nerve system in the human body, I can paralyze someone in an instant and nobody will ever knows how's that sounds to you?am I qualified enough?" both Changmin and Jaejoong's jaws are wide open, "Wow….you're awesome! hey hyung! I think we found our bodyguard," Changmin is excited, "Yeah I think we do…..but what if you run out of the needles? and what if someone…I dunno like capture you? can you defend yourself?" jaejoong asked I a serious face, "Well duh! i told you I know all the nerve system of the body I can just press the area and the person will struggling on the floor in a second, I don't have to use needles to do that, I can use my finger or a rock or a marble etc, and if you're scared that I was surrounded and captured you shouldn't worry I'm black belt in Kenpo and Ninjutsu…" with one look you knew that you succeed in convincing them, "So do you have anymore question?" Kesisuke asks Jaejoong, "No, I think we found our bodyguard…."

After a short and seemingly crappy process the boys officially hire you as their bodyguard, now the three of you are driving back to their apartment, you notice that the car parked in front of a park, "Are we there?" you asks, "No, we're just parking our borrowed car here, near the owner's home, we still have to walk a bit" Jaejoong explained, "We couldn't use our car because it's noticeable, so we borrow our neighbor's car" Changmin continues, "Ah… is that so? It must been sucks huh? Having to hide and disguise every time you want to get out in peace?" you star a conversation, "Yeah it does…but there's nothing we can do about it…" Changmin replies, the three of you chat while walking towards their apartment, suddenly you feel you've been followed, "Jaejoong-sama, Changmin-sama, keep walking, don't look back and don't freak out, we have some companies…..two guys have been following us and I don't think they want to asks direction" you told them, "Oh my god…did we got notice?" Changmin starting to panic, "No I don't think so cause I'm sure I heard they mention the word 'chicks', so why don't you guys go under that street light and let me take care of them?" you calm them, 'what? Why cant you just do the needle thing?" Jaejoong stopped you fro turning away, "Because it's just a waste to use it to them, I'm sure they're bad guys so it's better if I kick their butt" you explained, "Are you going to be okay?" you can hear Changmin's worry, "Don't worry about me" you gives him a cool smile and walk away, as you proceed to the punks you can hear they're talking, "Hey little guy, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" the fat guy with a face full with piercing mock you, you just give him a smile, "Where's your hot sisters? we're thinking of having a party with them…do you want to join us? You look pretty enough for a boy, I'm sure we'll have some fun huh?" the tall one approaching to touch you, "Huff….there are always people like you in every corner of the world….bye~" before the dirty hand can touch you, you do a back-flip and kick their jaws, you can hear a crack sound and a silent scream and in just a second their already laying on the floor, "Tch what a weakling….at least give me something…."after you make sure they're passed out you go back to Changmin and Jaejoong whose jaws are widely open, you gave them a confused look, "What?" you asks them, "You-you-you-you-you…"Jaejoong smack Changmin's head to make him talk normally," You made two guys almost twice your size pass out! and it didn't take even a second!how?-how?-how??" Changmin's voice turn in a high pitch, "I kicked them, can't you see? Now let's go shall we? Or do you want to keep freaking out here and wait for another punks came?" they both nodded at you and continue walking.

* * *

In the DBSK's apartment

"Where the hell are they???it's already 9.45 and they're still not back!and they didn't even return my messages nor accepting my calls! That's it!i'm calling the police!!!" Yunho freak out as he walk back to back at the kitchen, "Save it, leader they're here!" Junsu's who's sitting near the windows saws his hyung and dongsaeng, the three of them rushes to the front door, "We're home!" Jaejooong and Changmin shouted in a harmony, "Finally you guys are home!we've been worrying sick!' Yunho rushes and hugs his friends, "Yeah especially Yunho he's been driving me and Junsu crazy the past few hours…" Yoochun tease the leader, "Shut up!" Yunho hit him in the shoulder, "So…is this our…..bodyguard?" Junsu noticed you the rest of them are looking at you mesmerizing you from head to toe, then they start to talk while walking to the living, you assume they're talking about you because you saw the three guys face changing expression there's disbelieve, confused, shock and more disbelieve but in the end they finally has an understanding expression on their face, "So…my name's Yunho, nice to meet you er…what was your name?" Yunho throw you a gorgeous smile tat almost make you fly and shook you hand while asking, " …uhh…." You blank out a sec 'crap!what the hell did I tell them my name was? Riko? Risotto? something with Ri! what is it??' you're panicking inside but you stay calm outside and didn't show the panic luckily an angel help you, well not actually an angel but just Jaejoong calling your name, but, it's the same right? "Rihito? what's wrong?" you look at him, "What? nothing…I just…trying….to remember his name! hehe…and you are?" you shook Yoochun's hand, "Park Yoochun nice to meet you" he throws a sexy smile at you, you feel a little blush coming out your face, "Geez what are you using your full name for? I'm Junsu by the way" Junsu shook you hand and give you a very sweet smile and you swore you can smell blood coming out your nose, god! 'what are these people? angel? They're too damn good looking!! I hope I can get used to them fast or I will loose it!' you panicky thought as you shake Junsu's hand, "Nice to meet you uuhh….Yunho-sama…Yoochun-sama and..Junsu-sama…" you smiled the bows at them and so do they, "Hey Jae told me that you didn't know about us? is it true?" Yunho asks, "Yes, I'm sorry" you apologize, "Don't be! He also told us that you have a problem on remembering names and faces" Yunho give you a gentle smile and now you can actually feel blood starting to came out from your nose, you quickly wipe it when they are discussing something, "As a welcome we want to sing you a song that I think you might know~" Changmin smiles cheerfully at you, GOD! It's adorable…, "Really?" you asks, "Yes it's one of our most popular song! so here goes" he continues before they starts singing in just the firs melody you knew the song and without realizing you sing-along with them

'Huuu...uuuhuuuu….huuu,,,uuuuhuuuuu….huuuuuuhuuuuhuuuuhuuuu……..

Ashibaya ni toori sugiteku

dore dake no kisetsu mou sugitan darou

Minareta keshiki wo aruite

tooi kioku kara hitori nukedasenai mama

hageshii ame ga futtemo

tsuyoi kaze ga fuku naka demo

Kono machi de meguriatta

ima mo wasurenai yo ano hi kara

takusan no kanashimi toka

kakaeta fuan subete wo

kimi no nukumori de

omoide ni kaeta

Huuuu………uhuuuuu….uhuuuuuuu…..uhuuuuuu….huuuu…huuu…..huuuuuuu

Proud of your love……….

"Oh my god! That's one of my favorite song in my iphone! You guys sing it?"you excitedly asks them, "Yes, that's one of the most popular song we have, we're glad you like it!" Yunho smiles at you again, "By the way you have a unique voice! your voice type is like sopran but you're a guy! wow that is rare!" Junsu praised you, "Uh…what?" you're confuse, "That that means you have a woman's singing voice just like my little dolphin here" Yoochun explained as he hug Junsu, "Hey get off! And since when did I became your dolphin??? let alone a dolphin???" Junsu smack his hand off his shoulder, "Hey I was just kidding!" Yoochun then frizz his hair, "Hey stop it!" Junsu counter his attack and they continue their cute little fight while you and the other laughs at those two dorkies, then the six of you talk and get to know each other, you tell almost everything but the detail of yourself and your true intention of coming to Korea, when finally the guys finally feeling sleepy, "Wow…look at the time…we should go to sleep now…"Yunho check his watch, "Oh that's right…I just realize that you don't have a room!" Jaejoong speak up, "That's okay I can sleep in the couch" you answered, "No that's not okay! gosh I didn't think this through….maybe you can sleep at our room? there's only two bedroom in this apartment, we never get a guest before and we barely live here so we never need a spare room…what do you think Yunho?" Jaejoong turn to his friend, "Sure, he can sleep with us…" Yunho nods I agreement, 'oh my F*cking god…...WHAT?!I have to sleep in the same room with these guys?!' you started to panic again,"Uhh…..really that's okay, I don't mind…." But your opinion get denied by the other and you're force to sleep in the same room with Yunho an Jaejoong and there's nothing you can do, after a several times of arguing you finally gave up, "Okay….. I gave up, after all you guys aremy master and I shall obey" you bows at them, "Hey don't say that we're your friends not you masters please just call us with a casual greetings…"Yoochun speak up, "I'm sorry but I can't do that because you are my masters" you bows again 'Plus, it's cooler this way~' you thought, the five of them sigh, "Well okay then, so let me show you our bedroom"

you follow Jaejoong to the 2nd floor and after you say goodnight to the other you stop in front of the door with a "Yunjae" door hanger on it, "This is our bedroom, let's go in" Yunho opens the door for you, "You can put your stuff in the closet over there, it should be enough for you" Yunho pointed at a huge closet, in the corner of the room, "Um, where is the bathroom?" you asks, "We have a private bathroom here, it's that door over there" Jaejoong pointed at the door that located near the TV, your brain froze when you heard that, 'private bathroom?! this is not good…' "Um….is there another bathroom in here?" you asks nervously, "There is one by the kitchen downstairs, why? you're not comfortable taking a bath here?" Jaejoong ask with a big doe eyes in his face that makes you wanna faint, "Uh…yeah actually…sorry…I have a traumatized memory when I was little…you know what? I don't feel comfortable to tell this I'm sorry…" you lied, and it seems to be working 'cause you can see their sympathized face "No it's okay you don't have to apologize, you can do whatever you want to do to fell comfortable here okay?" Jaejoong pat your shoulder gently, "W-well then excuse me I'm going to take a shower now…"you quickly grab your stuff to hide your blush, "Hey, you're going to take a shower now??" Yunho stop you, "Well…yeah, isn't it obvious that I haven't take a shower today, by the smell that I brought here?" you answer hi with a straight face, "Well yeah but it's already past midnight you can catch a cold!" Jaejoong continues, "No it's okay I have a strong body and I didn't get sick easily, besides I can't stand the itching ad the smell any longer, thank you for your concern though" Jaejoong and Yunho give up, "Well okay, but just this one night okay? You go take a shower while me and Yunho will prepare a bed for you, come on Yun! Help me!" Jaejoong command Yunho, "Okay…" Yunho yawn as he walk to help Jaejoong putting down their bed, "Thank you so much, well then excuse me" you bowed again at them then you quickly go to the bathroom downstairs, when you're there you quickly lock the door and prepare the water, then you quickly undress and take off the gauche that's been coiled around your chest to hide your breast, as it came off you sigh in a relief, "Ahhh…..finally I can breath normally….geez…. I blame my mother to generate her big chest gene to me…" you rub your chest slowly to ease the pain, then you take off you wig and let your waist tong jet-black hair loose, "GOD! This stupid wig is sooo itchy!! And to think I can manage to wear it for almost three days straight!" you toss the wig to your bag, along with your voice changer device that looks like a choker, then you slowly goes into the bath tub, "Ahh…..finally a proper bath…." You took a long pause before continue, "God must be on my side….to think that I can find my target so easily…"you chuckled evilly

* * *

okay~ it's done~ comment please~T_____T


	4. A Glimpse Of Past And Future

Yo! i'm BAACK!

i hope i have't lost my readers.....if i had any.......:P oh well~

enjoy the 4th chappy~

* * *

Japan, Saito's mansion

A huge limo came trough the gate, it soon stop in front of the main door of the mansion, a man in black suit come and opens the door, "Welcome back Kurosagi-sama, Koike-sama"

Teppei's POV

(15 minutes later)

"SHE WHAT?!"I scream my lungs off after hearing what the guard says to us, Rin, my so-called childhood friend run away a couple of days ago, and nobody knows where she went!, "Oh my god this is not good" I say as I look at Saito-sama, Rin's brother in-law and my boss, he never fond of Rin's wild and rebellious attitude, I can't imagine what's inside his head now, I know he's not saying anything but I can feel the killing aura that he release, and I'm sure everybody in this room can feel it too. A tense silence fill the room for a couple of minute as Saito-sama stares at Rin's letter, when he finally put down the letter everyone in the room jump in surprise, even me I gain my courage and ask him,, "Uh-umm….what …. should we…." But then he cut me before I can finish my sentence, "Go find for any information of Cheng's whereabouts" he said in a flat tone, his face expression hasn't change at all, it's still cold and emotionless, "Understood!" I bows at him and keep my position until he finally leave the room, "Okay….what are you dumb-head think you're doing?!" I yelled at the two guards that is sneaking out, "We-we're…she's too fast and sneaky! We searched for her all night long abut she managed to get away! Plus she used her acupuncture on the two guards who saw her leave, and since then they haven't woke up!" the two of them kneeled before me, "And we actually has some clue about where she might be!" the long haired-one said, I raise my eyebrows at his statement, "What?! then why didn't you tell it to Saito-sama?? Why did you keep silence, huh?!" I raise my voice, "We're sorry sir! we're just too tense and scared….." both of them bows at me, "Haa…you guys are helpless…..tell me everything you know!"

Flashback

Gunshots and sword's swinging can be heard everywhere, flashes of the gun fire flying all over the place, it stayed like that for a couple of minutes until someone yells and in his arms is a woman, she is crying and scared, that man held a gun on her head and threaten that he will shoot if he and his men won't be given a way out, everybody freeze I can hear my brother in-law shout something but can't hear I clearly, then after that man disappear from our sight I can hear a gunshot, then I run as fast as I can to the sound source, and when I arrive I saw her lying on my brother in-law's arms, blood covering her beautiful face, and I just stood there while everybody rushing to them

End of flashback

Your POV

I opens my eyes and breath heavily, it's that dream again, the day where my big sister, my only family left, died in the middle of the stupid rivalry of two irresponsible people! I tap my cheek harshly to avoid crying, then I heard somebody's talking, "Finally you're awake!" I look up to the sound source and I gasps loudly almost screaming when I saw Yunho wearing nothing but towel on his waist, soaking wet from head to toe that somehow looks so very sexy and seductive. I look away the second I saw him, "Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream? You were jittery in your sleep" he asks me, "Uh, really? I'm sorry if I bother you, I do have a bad dream…" I reply him, I can hear him chuckling, "Don't worry you didn't bother anyone" I can hear the towel fell down behind me _'oh my god!!! Is he changing???!!' _shout panicky in my head, "Oh by the way, today we have a photo shoot until noon, we have to get ready in two hours, so you should hurry" he said, I can hear a sound of pant being zipped, so I slowly turn my head to see if he's dressed, and oh god he's still hasn't fully dressed yet! I gulped as I try to look away from his sexy six-packed body, "Oh, I understand I will rush my bath" I said as I searching for my clothes, "Oh and one more thing, nobody knows that we hire you as our bodyguard yet, not even our manager, and they…..are not a very nice people at first, but don't worry we will take care of them, okay?" he told me, I just nod at him, "Oh and you should use our private bathroom for now, because the down stair bathroom is occupied, don't worry nobody's going to be here, so take ur time" he winked at me then leave I sigh in ease, by the way have I told you what their private bathroom looks like? Well the inside is fine but the door…is made of glass! It's blurry, but still…you kinda able to tell whether it's a guy or a girl inside so that's why I don't want to use it! besides…..how the hell can I bath in a GUY'S bedroom's bathroom??? after a battle of '_to bath or not to bath' _I finally give up, I quickly grab my pants and shirt and lock the door, then quickly wash my face and just wipe my body with a wet towel (I still can't bath in ease here) after I spray some cologne all over my body I went outside, there I meet a tall man with a very cute face, wonder who he is?, "Good morning Rihito-kun! Do you have a good night sleep" he greet me, I raise my eyebrow, "Yes sure..uuhhh….sorry….but who are you?" I asks him, "Ahahaha, forget about me already? It's me! Changmin!" he chuckled, "Ah! It's you?! Wow you look so different without the make up and wig…." He laugh at my answer, "Ahahaha~then my disguise does work huh?" oh gosh his smile is so….so….refreshingly hot!(confused?me too)"Ahahaha….but you still looked like a man though, it's just you look better without them and it made me not be able to recognize you" Changmin is about to say something when suddenly the door opens and hit him, made he loose his balance and have to grab me so he wont fall, normally I wont mind but the problem is…….HIS F***ING HAND IS GRABBING MY F***ING BREAST!!!!!!!!!!

I was so shocked that I can't hear anything they said all I can think of is 'his hand…..my breast….my breast….he…….he…..' I start to shake, "Hey Rihito-kun, are you okay?" I can hear Changmin calls me, "I'm sorry did I hurt you too?" Junsu who apparently be the none who cause this incident asks me in his apologetic face, "I'm….okay well then... good day to you…." I bowed at them and quickly go downstairs

3rd person POV

Changmin and Junsu look at each other, "Do you think he's mad?" Junsu asks, "He sure does looked pissed….and I think, maybe I squeezed at his wound…" Changmin replies in a very guilty tone, "Huh? what wound?" Junsu looked confuse, "Well, when I hold onto him I felt a bump in his chest and I can see gauche covering his chest" Changmin looks very guilty now, "Oh god…. I hope you didn't made his wound open" Junsu seems worry, "I know, I think I should check on him, by the way, where's the first aid kit?"

Your POV

After that 'accident' I feel the need to scream my lungs out so I told that dandy-looking guy with the sexy voice umm….what his name again? oh yeah, Yoochun who is the only one in the living room that I want to go jog, "Oh, okay, Yunho and Jaejoong are also on their morning jog, if you meet them could you tell Jaejoong-hyung to come back quickly? thanks" he smile at me, I bows at him then get quickly get the hell outta there.

I jog my anger out to the park, but it still not enough, so I go near the lake then scream as loud as my lung able to 'I'm sorry father…mother…..your daughter has been tainted!' I tough as I EMO-ing and swirl the rocks with my finger, "Rihito-kun?" I freeze, I didn't pay attention to my surroundings and didn't realize someone coming, "Are you okay?" I look up and say a very pretty and elegant er…..(I look closely at her/him)man standing in front of me with a worried look, "Don't tell me…..are you…Jaejoong-sama?" I asks in disbelieve, "Ahahaha, of course it's me! What, did you not recognize me?" I nod at him, "Oh well, you have only met m when I was wearing the wig and make up, so maybe it's different for seeing the real me, so why are you screaming?" he asks, I blush and look away for two reason: embarrassed and dazzled by his appearance, I took a deep breath and answer him, "Oh it was nothing, I just screaming to make me feel better heheh, you never try it?" he look interested at my answer, "No actually, hmm.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I jumped at his sudden scream, "Ahahaha~ you're right! it does feel good~ it's like, a relieve~ hahahaha~" I look at him shockingly, "What? did I surprised you?" he ask with an innocent face, "A little…" then we laugh for a while, we sit by the lake and talk about each other, surprisingly we have a lot things in common, we both like spicy food, we both like to cook and lots of things! I really having fun with him then suddenly I hear someone's yelling, "Jaejoong-ah!" it was Yunho he came running while bringing two bottle of drinks, "Here's your drink, and I see Rihito-kun's here too, wassup bro? you like to jog too?" he asks me as he give Jaejoong his drink, "Yes, I always jog everyday, you guys too?" I bows at him, "Well I do it almost everyday, but Jae, here only do it whenever he feel like it hahah~ the same goes for all of our members!" he smiles at me, "Yeah the laziest are Yoochun and Changmin, they both are such a sleeper!" Jaejoong adds, "But nowadays Yoochun's become more diligent though, since Junsu will drag him from the bed!hahaha~" the three of us laughs, "Wht about Changmin-sma then?" I asks, "Well, Junsu didn't dare to interrupt him when he's sleeping, and so does the other member, he's so strong and very grumpy, so if we dare to interrupt his beauty sleep we could get bruises everywhere!" Jaejoong told me, "Aw come on hyung! It only happen once! Let it go!" the three of us look at Changmin who suddenly appear behind us carrying a first-aid kit.

Changmin's POV

"Wow what are you doing awake 6.30 in the morning?" Yunho look amazed to see me, well it's surprising remembering in this time I usually still in my dream world, "I didn't eat much yesterday so I woke up because I'm hungry…" I smile shyly, "Wassup with the first-aid kit?" Jaejoong asks, I look to my hand and there IS a first-aid kit in my hand….huh…weird I must brought it unconsciously when I hear Rihito's going on a jog "Oh this? Well, actually it's for Rihito-kun." I laughs nervously, "For me? What for?" he asks me, "Well uhh….first of all I'm sorry for grabbing your chest, I really didn't meant to…." I was cut by Jae-hyung, "You grabbed his chest??" he looks shocked, "It was an accident! Junsu-hyung open the door and hit me, anyways….. I feel something that I think was a wound, and I just want to check if you're okay…" as I finished my word I look at him, he was holding his chest with a very serious look, "Uhhh… you okay?" I asks him, "…..I'm……okay, uhh, yeah it is a wound that I got a long time ago, but it's healed now, you don't have to worry" he smiles at me, "Really? But why do you still wrap it with gauche?" I think I asks the wrong question 'cause he look all serious again, I can't tell wether he's angry, in pain or sad, "Be…cause…..I….don't want to see it anymore, this wound reminds me of a painful past of me" he hide his face from us, then Jaejoong-hyung comfort him while Yunho-hyung just sighs at me, I feel sorry for him, I'm feeling like such a jerk for asking those sensitive question towards him , "Thank you Jaejoong-sama, for your comfort but I'm okay, I'm already over it, it's just the wound I so ugly that I don't want to see it ahahaha~" he laughs, but we all know that it's only forced laughs so he wouldn't make us feel bad, "Hey, I'm really sorry, I didn't know…I'm sorry…" I bows at him, "Oh my!what are you doing Changmin-sama?! You shouldn't bows at me like that! you didn't do anything, it's okay, I'm fine, besides, I'm a man, I wouldn't' get down by something like that!" he cups my face and lift it u, making our eyes meet, he has a very beautiful eyes, they are sparkling and so full of live, and he has the same mis-matched eyes like me! I saw him smiles at me, and call me crazy but that is the sweetest smile I ever saw! I feel my hear beating fast as I drawn in his eyes……oh my god?! What am I saying?! I shakes my head and look away, "I-is that so? But is still feel bad though" I calm myself, "Stop apologizing, you've done nothing wrong! Thank you for your concern, and I'm sorry for troubling you Changmin-sama…" she smiles again at me……….okay my heartbeat is still normal! so that must be something called drawn in the moment or whatever hahahaha…..haa…….

* * *

Yaaaaay~

to be continued!

i will post the next chapter in a sec, so stay tuned!

and for the silent reader.....please come out......your comments are the air that i breath that keeps my imagination alive T_________T


	5. Love In A FirstSight?

I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK~ phew that was a long time since i've updated~ i hope i didn't lose my readers :P(if i even had any :P) okay so enjoy the 5th chappy!!! XD

* * *

**3rd person's POV**

'Phew…that was CLOSE!!! Man that Changmin guy's so captious! Why is he keep asking me?? geez… luckily I can lie my way out!hahahaha~' you tought to my self as the three of you walk home, when you arrive at the front door you can smell something's burning, in a second Yunho rushes inside, apparently the awful smell came from the kitchen which now is filled with black smoke, "What happened??why did it burn??!" you can hear Junsu's squeaky voice within the smoke, "I dunno!! The recipe says to put some wine in it…" you can hear Yoochun's panicking, "Then why did it burn??" "How should I know??" the both of them starts arguing, "YA PABO! what the hell happened here??" Jaejoong yells at them and smack their head as Yunho put out the fire, "AAAHH!!! The T-bone!! NOOO!!! WHY DOES THI HAVE TO HAPPEN??!!!" Changmin screams in terror while you can only stand and look confuse

"So…any explanation?" Yunho cross his hand as he glares at Junsu and Yoochun who are just staring at their feet, "We were hungry…..so I thought we should make something…." Junsu start to confess, "And I was in crave for steak, so I took Jae-hyung's recipe….it looked easy so we try to cook it…" both of them pouts and give their best puppy dog eye to Yunho, "Well if you guys are hungry then why don't you guys eat the cereal or roast some bread??" Jaejoong said as he chops the vegetables, "yeah! You ruined the beautiful T-bone!" changmin added while the two of them can only apologize "Jaejoong-sama may I help you?" you asks, "Oh sure, thank you" Jaejoong smiles at you which makes you blush again, "We are making Kare aren't we?" you asks as you chop the meat, "Yep, an extra spicy one~" you nod happily, "Ooohh we're having kare? hey Rihito-kun, chop the meat in big sizes!" Changmin suddenly came behind you and rest his hands on your shoulder, you gasp by his sudden approach, "Wow, you're very good with knifes! Do you cook often?" he asks, his hands is still on your shoulder and they're making you nervous "Uh….yeah, I like to cook in my spare time…" you can feel your neck starts to heat up to your face 'wow, it's so hot! Is it because of the boiling water?' you tough to yourself, "Mmmm….smell's goood~" Changmin let go of your shoulder and lowered his head to the pot which is located between Jaejoong and you, now his head is just inches-away from you, "Hey Rihito-kun, could you check the rice?" Jaejoong calls you, you turn you head to answer and accidentally your lips landed on Changmin's cheek, "AGH!!!" both of you screams, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you're there!" bows at Changmin severally, "No…it's okay, it's not your fault heheh…." He reply nervously, "Ahahahaha! You got kissed by another guy again!" Junsu said as the rest of the dbsk boy laugh at the accident, "Shut up! this one is pure accident! While the other one is pure prank!" Changmin's face turn into rotten-strawberry-red, "Awww….come on….you know that kiss between Jae-hyung is pure lurve~" tease Yoochun, "Love? HAH! don't kid me everybody knows that Jae-hyung belong to Yunho-hyung!" Changmin stick out his tongue to Yoochun, "Hey hey hey! Could we stop this nonsense talk? we have to hurry now! We only got 30 more minutes! Besides if you continue this Rihito-kun could get scared by your stupid conversation!" Jaejoong nag at his dongsaeng, "Okay…" the three of them lowered their head, "Aw….my wife is so strict, let loose a bit honey~" Yunho jokes as he wrap his hand around Jaejoong's shoulder, "Don't you 'Honey' me PABO!! You'll make him believe that we're gay!" Jaejoong slap Yunho's hand off his shoulder, "Awww…..come one…..do you feel embarrassed? What? Am I not good enough for you???" Yunho keep teasing Jaejoong while the rest just watch their hyung while laughing of course!

Somewhere in Korea 

**3rd person's POV**

You are sitting on the back of the van with the rest of the member, bored. The members are talking with their manager in Korean and you don't understand a thing, so you just look at the road, after a couple hours, you realize that this is the same path that you use yesterday! 'Hey…I have been here before….oh my god this road…. I just went here yesterday!...... calm down…..they'll need a couple more days to find out where I went…' you calm yourself.

Japan

** Teppei's POV Flashback**

"I just watched Arirang channel, and I found out that my favorite boyband Tohoshinki A.K.A Dongbangshinki has just sign their contract to ! I'm pretty sure she went to Korea to chase him…." One of the guard inform me, "That's true, we all know that since Rie-sama's death she's been planning on avenging her sister's death…" the other onse speak up, I kept silence for a while, thinking about Rin's behavior I'm pretty sure this is something she'd do, "Okay I get it, now you two get back to your position!"I dismiss them End of flashback I'm standing in front of Saito-sama's working room, battling with myself whether to tell him about Rin, then after a several minutes of intense fight of 'to tell or not to tell' I finally decided to tell him so I knoc his door and wait for his reply, "Proceed" I hear his voice from behind the door, I come in and there I see him standing in front of a wooden cabinet staring at his late wive's picture who look a lot like her sister, Rin, "What is it Koike?" he close the cabinet and face me, "I…think…I know Rin's location…"

Korea

**3rd Person POV**

All of the DBSK crew finally arrives at the photo shoot location, it's located at the beach where you swam your way out yesterday, "Okay fine he can stay! But tell him not to make any ruckus!" the manager finally agreed to let you be DBSK's bodyguard "thank you manager!" the boys said in unison, "Well then, it's settles! You're officially our bodyguard!" Jaejoong turns to you and tap your shoulder, "That's great!" you smile to him while blushing a little, his smile is too angelic you can't get used to it yet, then the rest of the boys came and lift you up in the air, "Welcome to our world!!!!!" they shouts as they throw you in the air, you screams a little but then you can't stop laughing and so do they, "Okay stop…I don't want to throw up the kare I just ate" you told them to stop, "Oh okay" they said in unison then they put you down slowly, after a minute someone scream in a very made up voice, "JUNSU-SHIIIIIIII!!!!!" the minute the member heard that voice they face turn into moon-pale, "Oh crap it's that bitch again…." Yoochun curses, "Man….when will this crap ends!?" Junsu sighs then put on a very forced smile and continues, "Hi Tiff….what the…..what are you doing here?" the girly girl tries to hug him but Junsu pushes her right away, "Aww….is somebody shy??? come on there's no one here besides us and well your friends and they already know about us…." She blinks her eyes, "Exactly so why don't you drop your disgusting act now before we PUKE?" said Yoochun in the coldest tone you've ever heard ever! For a while you can feel a diamond dust is flowing hard around the air, "Uh…I don't understand what they are saying but I'm guessing they hate each other?" you whisper to Changmin, "Exactly we all hate her, she's Junsu's fake girlfriend, he had to date her to lift up her fame….but she's a real bitch! with a very foul mouth we all hate her! and the rest of her friends!" Changmin relied in a pure hatred in his tone, "I see…" you look at the girl who is now smirking, "Oh well, I guess I have to if that's what you wants, by the way who's that boy? He got a pretty face is he one of your girly face gay friends Jaejoong?" she said while pointing at you who is standing near Jaejoong, clueless, hearing that made all of them lost their temper, "Hey watch your mouth!" Yunho shouts at her, "What? Oh, are you jealous Yunho? that your gay partner has another toy? " she smirks evilly, "OKAY THAT'S IT!!" you jumped when you heard Yunho shouts angrily, he's going to slap the girl but Jaejoong stops him, "Yunho! stop! she's not worth it! just let her be! Come one everybody let's meet up with the rest of the crew! We're just wasting our time here!" Jaejoong drags Yunho who is still piss the rest of the member follows them, "Come, let's go…" Changmin grabs your hand and drag you away, after a few second of awkward silence that felt like a century, you finally gain enough courage to ask about what had just happened, "Um…may I ask what had just happened?" the five of them turns at you, "Well, that's tiffany, she's….a fake girlfriend of mine…" Junsu sighs as he explains, "And, well, we just don't get along with her okay? now, let us not talk about the she-devil, 'cuz we have a phootoshoot in half-a hour and if we don't look happy nobody's gonna buy our photobook hahaha~" Yoochun continues, you nod at him and keep walking, when suddenly you feels a thrusting pain in you stomach and hip, "Ugh!!" you stop walking, "Hey, Rihito-kun you okay?" Changmin asks, "………I'm okay, don't worry about me" you give him a smile, "Now, let's go to the photo shoot location, you have to get ready right, Changmin-sama?" he nod at you and continues walking.

You finally arrives at the photo shoot location it's located at the bay, the weather is perfect, it's not too bright nor cloudy, everybody is busy, so you just walk around the location, wishing maybe you could meet the man who killed your sister after a few minute you gave up the hope because you can't find any sign of that man around here, you're going to go back to the make up corner when you heard a very familiar voice, "YOU F*CKING IDIOTS!!LOOK AT MY FLAWLESS SKIN! IT'S F*CKING BLEEDING!YOU F*CKING IDIOT!" you saw Tiffany slaps a crew who is crying right now, the rest of the crew around is trying to calm her down and wipes the tiny blood off her arm, "YOU BETTER NEVER SHOW YOUR STUPID FACE IN FRONT OF ME GAIN!BITCH!" Tiffany grabs a towel then throw it at the woman who is crying and holding her redden cheek, she walk away angrily she pay attention at the surrounding then she trips at a cable and that makes the lightning tools loose their balance, you see that she's still cursing and not noticing that she's about to become a human pancake, so you run as fast as you can to her rescue, you grab her and together you fall into the water right before the equipment falls to the ground you hear everybody screams, you still hugging Tiffany who is still in shock

**Tiffany's POV **

_'wh-what? What just happened??'_I open my eyes and saw that cute boy from before hugging me, I was about to protests but then I realize that…he just save my life! I feel a weird feeling in my chest…so warm and fuzzy-like what is this? Why suddenly I felt so comfortable in his arms…and when I take a closer look at his face, he really has a cute face! I normally don't like cute boys but wow….he looks so very appealing now….his sharp and mis-matched eyes…and sexy red-plumped lips….and that cute little mole in his right lips….he has a scar in the forehead but that just made hi more manly~ Ufufufufufufu…..is this what they call….love in a first sight?

* * *

To be continued! what do you think guys? tell me, 'kay?

your comment are the air that i breath that make my imagination keep alive


	6. Eew

Yaaay~  
the sixth Chappy!!!  
are there still any readers of this fan Fic? i hope i won't loose my readers because i always update late :P

____________________________________________________________

Your POV

I let go of Tiffanny who is still staring at me with a amazed look on her face, I heard the crews coming and probably asking about our condition, I get up and help Tiffany to stand, "Thank you so much…."she say something in Korean, I don't know what she meant but I think she's thanking me so I just give her a smile

"Rihito-kun!!!!!" I heard some familiar voices calling me I turn around and saw my masters running toward me with a worried look, "Oh my god what happened? are you okay?? did you get hurt??" Jaejoong-sama asks after he saw the piles of lighting props well… what is left of them that is..., "Oh, Tiffany-san is tripping from a cable and it made the lighting props-thingies fell down and almost got her, luckily I manage to save her…" you feel another pain on your hips and back and now it's getting worst, "Are you okay? did you get hurt??" Changmin asks, "Oh my god he's bleeding!!" Junsu screams and point at my foot

'Damn! My worst nightmare came…my period….is here…'I tought to my self as I panicky thinking of an excuse, "My god! it's a lot of blood! we have to get you to the hospital quick! Yoochun, call the ambulance!" said Yunho, "Here, get on my back let me take you to the car" Changmin kneels in front of you, "No it's okay, Yoochun-sama! You don't have to call the ambulance…it's nothing, I'm okay, this is jut an old wound opens up" I stop Yoochun-sama, "I just need to stop the bleeding by pouring some water to the wound, I'll be okay, excuse me.." after I tell my excuse I quickly ran to the men's room which is located around 6 meter from here leaving blood traces al the way I go.

3rd person's POV

All of the member finally realizing Tiffany who is still stunned and gazing at your back, "Wassup with the she-devil?" Changmin asks, "Who cares just leave her…..come on let's check on him" Yoochun said as he drag the rest of the member away from the she-devil statue.

"Hey, you guys wait! c'mere a sec" the manager calls them when they are heading to the men's room, "I'm afraid I have a bad new, the props are heavily damaged that we can't do the photo shooting today, so we're going to spend the night here" he said, "What the?! Why can't we just go back again tomorrow??" ask Jaejoong, "Well, it's a long way from your apartment to here, plus we can spend some time staying here as we wait for the lightning props came, after that we can start shooting right away! by the way how's ur bodyguard?" he asks, "Well he's inside the men's room stopping the blood" Yunho answer "Hey can we take him to the hospital?" ask Junsu "Yeah please?he really lost a lot of blood" Changmin continues, "Of course! he already saved Tiffany's life how can I be so cruel not letting him get treated? but first we have to perform first aid to him, here take this there's gauche and some gels that can stop the bleeding, I'm going to tell the driver to standby, okay?" the five of them nod at their manager's words, "thank you " they say in unison.

Inside the men's room

"Damn it! Why does women have a period?! geez so troublesome…." You mumble as you wash your pant and panties at the sink, "Lucky I always prepare tampons everywhere I go…."you continues, "Hey…it's locked" you hear Junsu's squeaky voice coming out from outside

"Hey Rihito-kun? Are you okay? you're inside right??" Jaejoong asks from behind the door, 'crap! what are they doing here??' you thought panicky as you wears your pants as quick as you can, "Uh..yeah, I'm okay, what are you guys doing here? do you want to use the toilet?" you asks them, "No, we just want to check your condition, you okay in there?" Yunho reply, "Yes, just an old wound opens up, I'm fine the blood has stopped now" you said as you opens the door, "Oh that's great!" Yoochun said and followed by the rest of them, "We bring you some first aid-kit to treat your wound, where is it? let us help you" Changmin offers 'oh no….what should I do?? c'mon think of an excuse!! quick!' you panicky thought to yourself, "It's okay I already taken care of the wound" you stays calm and smile at them, "No it's not okay, from thee blood trails that we have seen it must be a very deep wound" Changmin said, "Yeah come on show us you wound we have to take a serious care of it, after we done the first aid we'll going to the hospital okay?" Jaejoong insist, "I can't…….show you my wound….." you lowered your head,  
"Why is it?" Asks Junsu, "Because…." They're waiting for your explanation with a tense look o their face

"It's located around my crotch…….." you blurted the first thing went through your mind 'what the hell? wounds around my crotch?! Oh great…I'm such a genius….how am I suppose to explain how I get the stupid wound?? damn it! please don't ask anything' you thought to yourself an awkward silence flows around the six of you and after a minute everyone keep silence, you're wondering to yourself whether if your lie work or not, "Well….then…." Yunho speaks up and breaks the silence, "You take care of yourself then….haha, Yoochun give him the first-aid kit" Yunho pushes Yoochun, "Oh right! Here…um….we…wait here…you finish…we go to hospital" his words are messed up because he's nervous, the awkward silence fills the area gain, "Well…….bye~!" Junsu sprinted away and the rest of his friends follows him with a very flushed face

'Oh my goooodd!!! that is sooo embarrassing!!!lucky they didn't ask anything though…but still….a wound in my crotch?! They must have a very weir ideas going on their heads now……..' you hit your head gently as you thought of what had happened you went inside the men's room again to pretend to taking care of your wounds, but actually you just banging your head on the box because of the embarrassment.

At the bay near the men's room

"A wound on his crotch?? How the hell did that happened??" Yunho asks his members, "How the hell should we know? he's a guys who's in a dangerous business maybe….he….get unlucky…" reply Yoochun, "Geez….. I wonder if…he still has his 'lil bro??" Changmin wonders and that awards him a smack from all of his hyungs, "AWWW!!!! What's that for?!" he protests, "That is for being you! the stupid tupid you!" Junsu explains, "What did I do??" Changmin mumbles to himself, "Okay, we have to forget about this okay? forget that we ever heard that so nobody asks about this to Rihito-kun no matter what! Understand? This is a very private….matter we shouldn't meddle…" Jaejoong as the eldest hyung told his dongsaengs who is agreeing with him, "Good…" Jaejoong smiles at his dongsaengs

"Uh-oh….she-devil, seven o'clock!" Changmin points at Tiffanny who is heading towards them, "Man! What the hell is she doing here in the firs place??" ask Yoochun, "Well, I heard from the manager earlier that the public starts doubting about our relation ship, because we rarely be seen together…so….she's here so the press can snap some picture of us 'together'…." Junsu explains, "Tch…how low….what a person can do for fame…hmph!" Yoochun curses at the she-devil who is approaching

"Hi you guys~!!! soo…..where is he???" she immediately put on her fake act, "Who? Junsu? he's right in front of you…." Jaejoong replies, "No, not the dolphin-boy you silly! My savior! where oh where is he?" she replies so sweetly fake that it made the five of them shivers, "Urgh…..please stop that disgusting act….he's at the men's room taking care of his wounds….what do you want from him?" Junsu asks, "Oh my god!! he's wounded? oh no….. I gotta help him!" Tiffanny heads to the men's room but Changmin stops her, "Wait you can't go there, and what the hell? You didn't realize he's bleeding when he rescue you? how self-centered ARE you??" Tiffanny smack Changmin's hand off her with a disgust look on her face, "None of you stupid business! I was too amazed by his manliness that I don't realize anything else, and who do you THINK you are touching me huh?!" Changmin and Tiffany starts a glaring contest at each other

"Hey, what happened here?" you came in at the perfect time right before the two of them starts another bickering contest "MY SAVIOUR!!!" Tiffany's eyes wide opens when she saw you then she hugs you tightly in intimate way 'EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GIRL DOING??!?!??!?!!' you thought to yourself as she keeps blabbering words in Korean that you didn't understand

You look at your masters hoping they could explain something but they seem as confuse as you are then Changmin steps up and free you from Tiffanny's grasp, "Stop harassing our bodyguard! And he's Japanese you idiot he didn't understand a thing you've been blabbering!" Tiffanny's a little shock at his words, "Your bodyguard?? You're their bodyguard??" she asks you in Japanese, "Yes I am…my name's Rihito, nice to meet you" you smiles at her

"OH MY GOD!!!! That is sooooooooo coooooollll!!!! I LOVE men who do martial arts!" she screams almost making the six of you deaf, "Huh….that's weird when she knows that I do martial arts she calls me gay and just want to touch and look at another men's body….." Yunho said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh you are very cute and pretty… I realy love cute and pretty guys you know…." Tiffanny continues her blabbering, "Yeah and she told me my cute and pretty face is gay and calls me faggot…." Jaejoong follows Yunho

"Oh and you have mis-matched eyes! Wow that is so hot…." this time it's Changmin who is feeling the unfair-ness, "Tch she said my mis-matched eyes made me look like a retard…"

Tiffanny keeps blabbering not realizing that you are scared to your death, "What is your hobby? your favorite sports?" you decide to answer her, "Uh…soccer"

"Really??me too! We have a lot in common! Isn't that cool??" she said in a very hyper way, "What a liar…..she said that soccer is a dumb game…." Junsu joins his friends

"Hey, how old are you?" she asks again, "Um….19"you answer her "Really? Wow you look nothing like your age! Thi is soo awesome!" now Yoochun complete the un-fair club, "HAH!that's not she said to me about my age……."

"Hey have you eaten lunch yet? I haven't why don't we eat together??" she drags you away before you can even say no

The DBSK is shock after seeing this bizarre event, "Hey…." Changmin breaks the silence, "Do you think that…..she-devil likes our bodyguard?" he asks his hyungs, "It's possible…."his hyungs answer in unison, "……ew……."Changmin continues, "We know……." Reply his hyungs yet again in unison.

* * *

Oh by the way i'm having a polling to decide wheteher should i made

Yunho X Jaejoong  
and Yoochun X Junsu

a couple or not??

(i was thinking only made them a close friend...but apparently some of my reader want them to be a couple so i'm torn....)

please send your polls to my email: Alouette_de_.id

or if that's too trouble some just put it on the comment but i appreciate it more if you send it to my email so nobody can know the result (by the way i'm not going to tell you the result because you have to find out by yourself :D)

thanks for reading my Fic!  
the poll will last only for one week okay ;D  
hope you will participate!!!


	7. Facing The Mighty Wave Part: 1

One word: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm back everybody!!! It's midnight in my time when I post this I just got back from work(I work at my family restaurant and gotta work for almost 12 hour straight T_____T) luckily there's a computer at my work place so I can sneak to write the my story~

And I just got my reviews from the critic(I'm so sorry you guys I forgot your names) and I realize that…….ahahaha~

There's a LOT of grammar mistakes and typos!!

I'm soooo sorry it's not that I don't want to double check but I really don't have the time T_______T

I'm verrry sorry everyone, but hey, at least you get what I meant right :P *lazy author*

But seriously I'm really sorry T__________T

Anyways please enjoy the new chappy!!!

XD

________________________________________________________________________

Finally after an hour of hell-like lunch with the devil, you manage to escape from Tiffany who is called by the manager to do some interview together with Junsu before she leaves you she give you a peck on your cheek which almost made you throw up all of your breakfast

"GOD!! that woman is really…!!!Aargh!!" you wash your face again for the 15th time _'I swear….after I send Cheng to hell she's gonna be next….'_ You thought to yourself

Suddenly you feels someone patting your back_, 'god I beg you please don't let it be her….'_ You thought to yourself before you turn around and luckily god listen to your prayer, you see Changmin and Yoochun smiling at you

"Hey, how's your lunch?" asks Changmin you gives him a forced smile, "It was…..well……tiring…..haha~"

Both of them laughs a little after hearing your answer, "I feel sorry for you…"Yoochun pat your shoulder, "Don't worry we won't let her go near you again for the rest of this day!" Changmin tries to cheer you

"Ahaha~ thanks…."you smile at them, "Anyways……..how's your wound?" Changmin asks nervously, "It's okay…. I already wrap it up so it won't bleed anymore hahaha…." The three of you let out a nervous laugh

"Then….we don't have to take you to the hospital?" Changmin asks again, you nod at him, "Oh….okay then hey, have anyone told you yet that we're going to spend the night here?"

"What???" your eyes widened after hearing the news, "Oh, the devil haven's told you yet? Well, we can't continue the photo shooting today because some of the props are heavily damaged besides it's cheaper for us to spend the night here then going back here again tomorrow" Yoochun explains

"Then…..what about our clothes??" _'and more importantly my tampons!! I only brought one!!' _you thought panicky to yourself as you asks him

"Don't worry there are a lot of clothes brought by our stylists" Yoochun replies

"Ahh…is that so…" you let out a long sigh, 'guess I gotta buy it at one of the store… but…how?' you asks yourself

"Now let's go play at the beach! It's a rare occasion for us to have a free time come on come o come on!! Yunho –hyung and Jae-hyung is already there!!!" Changmin said excitedly while dragging you and Yoochun

"Wait wait! I'm going to wait for Junsu…." Yoochun stops him

"Heh? okay then…..don't be too long okay!"Changmin let go of Yoochun, "Come on Rihito-kun! We can't have Yunho-hyung and Jae-hyung have all the fun!" he said before he run to the beach, still dragging you by the way.

Japan, Saito's mansion

"So? Where is she?" Saito is waiting for Teppei's answer 'Damn…..why suddenly I feel like betraying Rin?? Damn it! What should I do??' Teppei thought to himself before answering

"Uhh….um…well, not her actual location but I know where she might be, so I want to ask for your permission to have some day off to search for her, will that be okay sir?" Teppei lied, Saito keep silence for a several minutes making Teppei more nervous, "Three days…." Finally, Saito speaks, "And bring her back by force if you should" after he finished his sentence he goes back to staring at his wive's photograph, "You may leave…" he continues, "Huh? Oh…yes thank you, excuse me…" Teppei bows at him then levae the room

'What have I just done? God I lied to him!!! I'm soo dead if he founds out…….' Teppei thought as he walks to his room, 'Okay, calm down Teppei the guards are too scared to speak to him so everything's gonna be fine I'm gonna be fine I'll just find Rin and just beg her to come back or maybe kidnap her if I should…' Teppei let out a big sigh as he open his bedroom door, he throw himself on his bed, when he roll-over he sees a picture of him and Rin he took it and smiles as he stares at it, "You never changed huh? Always makes me worry sick and do wild things such like this…"

he close his eyes and remembering the past,

like when the two of you went to look for Tengu(a Japanese god that lives in mountain) and ends up lost in the middle of the mountain the two of you tried to search for a way out but then you tripped and fell to a small hill luckily Teppei manage to catch you, you were fine but Teppei got a deep wound on his shoulder and broke his leg, you were crying and apologizing Teppei, while he tried to calm you down

"It's okay Rin, stop it's okay" Teppei said while lying at your lap but you keeps on crying, "But-but I made Teppei-chan bleeds!!!" you said as you tried to stop the bleeding with your scarf, "Don't worry it's my duty to protect you remember?"

Teppei smiled at you, "I don't want Teppei-kun to protect me if Teppei-kun will ends up hurt!!" you keep on crying, luckily in just a half-an hour your sister came and save both of you

Teppei had to stay at the hospital for several days, you don't want to leave his side and spend the days with him, taking care of him and sleeps beside him

One day in the middle of the night Teppei Woke up because of the cold and the pain on his arms, "Teppei-chan are you hurt??do you want me to call the nurse??" you asked him, he smiled at you, "Don't worry Rin-chan i'm okay i'm just cold...."

"Really?"Teppei nodded, "Well then let me warm you...." You lean closer and hug him, "Rin-sama??" Teppei blushed, "Do you feel warmer now?" you asked him, he just nod under your embrace, the two of you kept silence for a long while untill you slowly drift off to sleep, teppei notice that you're already sleeping he let go off your embrace and gently stroke your face, "Good night....Rin-chan...." he lean closer and kiss your lips

Teppei snap out of his flashback when he remember the last scene, he bluses madly and slapping his face several times to calm himself down

'Ahh..now i remember...the reason i've been trying so hard to get stronger....is to protect you...haha...i've been too busy on getting stronger that i forgot the reason why...i'm so stupid...' he thought as he gently stroke the picture of you(a/n: Picture of you XD love this song...)Teppei fetch a deep breath, "Wait for me...Rin..."

Korea,

At...some beach...(=__=)'

You and Changmin are heading to the beach, the two of you talk about a lot of things like your hobbies, favorite food, favorite music and your job, "So-so, can i asks you something?" Changmin asks with an excited tone, "Sure,what is it Changmin-sama?"

"Have you uh....you know..like....kill someone or made someone goes to the hospital?" he asks nervously, you laugh at his question, "What??why are you laughing??" Changmin pouts,"I'm sorry it's just...ahahaha...I think you watch too many action movies, Changmin-sama...." you replies as you trying to hold back the laughter, "Aish....then your job is no fun...." he pouts like a baby

"Well...i actually had made some guys goes in a hospitalfor several times though..but i never killed anyone...yet..."you answer him with a mysterious smile on you face

"....what do you mean yet?" Changmin asks with a very curious and serious face on his

face, his face is so funny that you can't help bursting into laughter again, "Heeeeyyyy!!! what??why are you laughing??" changmin protests

"Your face is so weird just now....i'm sorry..."you stop laughing, "Ehem...just forget i said that...." you smiles at him

"But i'm curious! you're not going to really kill someone are you???" Changmin worrily asks you stop walking and kept silence for a while before answering, "...." Changmin waits for your answer with a tense look on his face

"*snore*AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!" you burst into laughter again this times tears coming out from your eyes, "AH!!!You were making fun of me aren't you??!!" Changmin protests but you keep laughing

"Oh my stomach...." you crouch down while holdin your stomach, "Heyy!! stop laughing already!!" changmin pouts again, you still can't stop laughing

"Fine then...i'll help you..." he lean down to you and tickles you, "AHH!!no please! i'm very ticklish!!!" you begs him, "Oh really? thanks for the info then...." he smirks and keeps on tickling you, the two of you rolling on the sand now, "Nooo!!stop it!!!please!!"

"Say you're sorry and i'll stop" Changmin grins widely, "I'M SO SORRY CHANGMIN SAMA!!!" you shouts desperately

"Ahahha~ okay then..." he let go of you, you're trying your best to breath, "you okay?" he helps you to stand, "Just....need time to breath" you smile at him, then both of you laughs again

"Okay then, let's go catch up with jae-hyung and Yunho-hyung~" he holds your hand and drags you away

the moment you arrive to Yunho and Jaejoong's place your're once again blinded by the view, because there they are, two of the most gorgeous and hot people in the world, throwing water at each other and wrestling on the wet sand making all the mud covering their half-naked body

"Oh my god..."you feel your face burning up, "Ah! they started without us! hey come on!" Changmin calls you but then he was surprise seeing you crouching by the rock, "Oi...you okay?are you hurt?" he asks

".... I'm fine just choking from all those laughter *fake coughing*" you replies but still facing the rock to hide your blush _'oh god i really got to get use male body.....come on!'_ you fetch a deep breath and turn around only to blush again after seeing changmin's bare chest right in front of you (a/n: he just unbuttoned his shirt though :'( )

"You okay?your face is very red..."he asks

"Really? must be the sun-burn..."you tries to keep cool

"Oh, do you want my sun-block?here..." he take out a sunblock from his tiny bag and gives it to you, "Thank you..." you smiles at him, "Heheh~ it's okay, hey, i'll go ahead okay?" he gives you a wide grin and then leaves.

"Heeeeyyy~finally you came~"Jaejoong waves at you with mud covering his face, done by Yunho of course, you smiles

and bows at him a bit, "come on join us!!" Yunho laughs as he and Changmin throws water at you "Offtt! hey i wasn't ready!!" but the three of them wont listen and starts ganging up at you you run away from them but they keep chasing you

"Not fair! it's three versus one!!" you protests the three of them laughs at you, "Okay then how 'bout we spit into two groups and have a 'facing-the-mighty-waves' competition??" Yunho suggests

The three of you look a him with a confused look, "Facing the mighty…what? the hell is that??" Jaejoong asks

"Here's how to play" Yunho said as he grabs Jaejoong's hand, "We hold hands and wait for the waves to hit us, the winner is the one who didn't get washed away too far from their spot, got it?" He explains

The three of you nod, "So…who versus who? Wait, don't answer that…I think I know already" Changmin says, "You two versus me and Rihito-kun right??"

"Well~ if you insist…" yunho smirks

"Tch shouldn't have asked….." Changmin sighs

"How can we tell where our original spot is??" you asks them

"I think we can use that rock over there…" Jaejoong points at a big rock not far from the shore

"Good idea, let's use that rock then, so? what are you waiting for? Come on!! A big one's coming!!" Yunho shouts excitedly

The three of you play together for quite some times, you feel so comfortable with them even though you've just known them for a couple days but you already can be yourself with them, you forgot your plan to be a cool bodyguard and become your original childish and wild self when you're with them, for a instance you even forget the reason you're here

But, little that you know that a big storm is coming to get you…..

Is it boring?

I'm sorry :'(

I'm writing the next chapter though so MAYBE you won't have to wait too long for the next chappy :D

Oh and I really thank you guys for participating the poll hehehehhee……*maniac laugh*

As I said you'll have to find out the result yourself so keep watching!*a hint: I'm verrrryyy happy for the result~*

Oh and last but not least…….I' sure there's a lot of typos and grammar mistakes again in this chapter…..i'm so sorry T_____T

I'm too tired T________T


	8. Facing The Mighty Wave Part: 2

The four of you had played for 15 minutes and your team is losing because you keep dragged away by the waves because of your tiny figure and light weight

"Dang! We're losing!" Changmin said in the middle of time out

"I'm sorry…" you lowered your head because you know the reason that your team losing is because of you

"No no don't be, I don't blame you…we just have to think of a game plan…..hmm" he put his fingers on his chin while thinking

"AHAH! I know!! I'll just hold you tightly in my arms and jump when the waves come! With our weight combine we won't get washed up easily!!" he explains his plans excitedly

You blink several times hearing that plan, "I'm sorry what??!!" you said Shockley, "Come on! I bet you it'll work!" Changmin didn't give you a chance to protest and drag you away to the yunjae couple that is celebrating their victory

"Heey~ the loser team is here! so? Are you ready to get beaten by us again?" Yunho said while hi-fiving with his teammate, "Ahahaha~" Jaejoong just laughing his trademark laugh

"Hahaha~ we didn't come here to be beaten again we came here to crush you!!" Changmin sticks out his tongue

"Oohhh~ is that a challenge?" Jaejoong said sarcastically

"Hee…. You're so confident huh? okay then why don't we make a bet?" Yunho smirks

"Sure what is it?" Changmin challenge his hyung

"Challenge is being made…." Jaejoong narrate ala MC

"How 'bout the loser team will have to sleep outside?? and let's make this a sudden death" Yunho said

"Challenge is thrown…" Jaejoong still narrating

"DEAL!" Changmin said as he shake Yunho's hand

"Challenge accepted…." Jaejoong still narrating

"Stop that now!" Yunho and Changmin shouts

"Excuse me then…" Jaejoong said still in a narrating tone

After the short break the four of you continue the game

"Are you ready?" Changmin asks you

"I dunno if this….HEY!!" you can't finish your sentence because Changmin lift you up and hold you in his arms like a mother holding his baby when she's trying to calm the baby down, 'Oh my god!!! his hand is near my breast and ass!!!' you panicky thought to yourself

"Ready?? hold on me tightly a big one is coming!!!" you can hear Changmin' voice vividly because you are too busy blushing and panicking

A wave came and hit the four of you Changmin jump to avoid the wave luckily with his strength and height he managed to stay near the starting spot while the yunjae couple are being washed far away from the two of you

"WE MADE IT!! WOOOHOOO~" Changmin shouts happily as he lift you up to the air

"WHOAAA!! HEYY!!!" you shouts at him

"Ahahahaha~ orry I was too happy to beat them" he said while grinning like crazy

"Heeeyyy!!! What was that? You cheated!" Yunho protests

"What? There's official no rule saying we can't lift our partner right?" Changmin replies

"Yeah, but…but…" Yunho ran out of words

"Face it hyung~ you two are going to sleep outside tonight MWAAHAHAHAAA~" Changmins laughs maniacally

"Dang it! we want a re-match!!" Jaejoong protests

"What Yunho-hyung said it himself that it's a sudden death so no re-match!" Changmin denies the protest

The three of them keep on bickering then Yunho and Jaejoong chases Changmin for not letting them have a re-match, you just stand and watching the three of them while grinning, then a flash back came to you

It was when you were ten and you were having a family trip at a the beach that was the first time you meet with Teppei he was this quite little boy with a light blue sweater who is sitting alone at the under a big tree watching the sea wid a sad eyes, his figure catch to your attention so you approached him and try to talk to him

**Flashback**

"Hey why are you sitting here all alone?" you greets him, he didn't say anything nor is he looking at you

"Oi! did you hear me??" you start patting his shoulder

"...leave me alone..." Teppei said in a low voice

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!" you pretend to not hearing his words

"I said leave me alone..." Teppei said a little louder

"HUUUHHH????" you still pretending

".....what do you want???"Teppei realize that no matter what he said you won't leave him alone

"I just want to know why are you sitting here all alone?" you smile innocently at him

"....none of your business...."he said in a cold tone

"Che, i'm just asking...you don't have to be so rude....so, what is your name?"you asks him again but after a few minutes there are still no answer from him

"OI!!!" you start shaking him

"A-a-a-a...!!!st-t-to-topp-sha-shak-king me-e-ee-ee!!!"he protested

"Then stop ignoring me!!"you stop shaking him

"FINE! my name is koike teppei 11 years old born in 5th January 1986!i born here and live in here for my entire live! anything else?!" Teppei is furious

"Kkhh....ahahahahahahha!!!!!!" you laughs at his reaction

"WHAT?!" Teppei started to blush

"You're so funny....." you ignore his protest and continues, "So why are you here all alone?"

".... i said it's none of your business!" Teppei stands up and walk away

"Fine if you won't tell me...but i must warn you i always get what i want and i WILL make you tell me...." you said in a threatenning tone as you folows him

"Who do you think you are? god?"Teppei said sarcastically

"No, just a pushy girl, so so so where are we going?" you wrap your arms around his

teppei blushed at your action, "Let me go!and you are not going anywhere with me!" he let go of your hands and start to run

you starts chasing him, and what started from an annoyment begins to turn into a friendship

for just a moment the two of you have become friends, you two were playing on the sand, throwing water at each other, playing chase and wrestling on the sand untill finnally the sun starts to set, "Oh no!i have to go back to the hotel right now! i promised i will be back before dinner!you said when you realize the setting sun

"Eh? you're going to leave now?"Teppei said in a sad tone

"Yes, and if i don't i'm soo gonna get an earfull

"Will i....be able to see you again?"asks Teppei

"Of course! i will stay here untill the day after tommorow~ so we can still pay a lot!" you said exitedly

"Two more days huh...?"teppei lowered his head

"Why is it?are you sad if i'm gone?" you asks in a teasing tone

".....maybe...."Teppei looked away to hide his blush

you didn't expect that anwer and blush too, "r-really?"

"yeah....you're my....first friend.....i ever had since i got here.....and i just....don't want to be sepparate brom you this soon....i still want to get to know you....." Teppei said as he lowered his had

You smiled at him and hugs him, Teppei is surprised by your action, "Wh-ha??"

"You are my first friend in here,too Teppei-chan! and i also don't want to be sepparate from you so quickly....but i have to....because if i don't my father is soooo gonna be mad a me"you said to him

"Is your father scary?"he asked you

"umm....sometimes but i know it's only because he love and worry about me heheeheh~" you laugh

"That must be nice...to have someone to worry about you and love you"he said in sad tone

"Eh?why is it?"you asks him

"No it's okay, you should go now or your father will get ma at you!he smiles at you

"Oh right!!well then i'm going let's meet here again tommorrow okay?!" you said to him before you run home leaving Teppei who is waving at you with a sad smile on his face

The next day at breakfast you told your family about your meeting with Teppei, luckily like your family is happy that you made friends here

"So, i can play with him again mom??" you asks your mom

"Of course,but promise me you wouldn't do something extreme and go back before dinner okay?" she warn you

"Hehehe~ okay~"

After the break fast you say goodbye to your family and go to the beach again to meet up with teppei, you walk around the beach to look for him but didn't find any sign of him, "Teppei-kun??" you search for him around the beach and when you arrives near a gift shop you hear a familiar scream

"YOU STUPID KID!YOU BROKE MY WARES!!!!" you can hear something being thrown and another familiar scream you peeked in and shock after you see what is happening, Teppei is laying on the floor with lots of blood coming out from his head

"TEPPEI-KUN!!!!!" you shouts his name and run to his side

"Y-you...why...?"Teppei looked at you weakly

"Why are you doing this to him??!!" you shouts at the man

"Shaddup! i can do whatever to him an there's nothing a little girl like you can do about it! no scram!!who give you permission to get in anyway?!" that man grabs you in your collar and throw you away

"AAAKH!!" you head hit the display table and bleeds then he came closer to kick you

"NOO!!!STOP IT!!!" suddenly Teppei stand up and throw a vase to that man's head, he is in pain, seeing this oportunity Teppei grabs your hand and take you away from that place

"We're going to be save here..." Teppei said when the two of you arrvied at a tiny cave by the beach, "I'm sorry....."he said in a sad face as he caress your wound

"It's okay...it didn't hurt much....who is that man anyways??"you smile at him

"He's my uncle.....since the death of my parents i lived with him, he's a short-tempered man and he always use force whenever something's bothering him" he explains

"That's awfull!he is so mean you should take him to jail!!!" You were furious after hearing his story

"Ahahah....i don't know about that....he also have some subordinates that help him and will stop anyone who tried to report him to the police so...there's no use....everyone are too afraid of him"Teppei sighs

"I see...then is the reason you were sitting alone yeterday because of him too?" you asks him and he nodded

"He lost gambling and became furious he throw things away and wrecks stuff...."He sighs again

"Don't sigh too much or you will scare the happines away...." you said to him he just give yo a weak smile, "Does it hurt?" you continues

"Huh?oh...my wound? don't worry i already get used to it....how bout you?" he replies

"I told you already i'm fine! this is nothing compare to what i used to have haha~"you tries to cheer him up

"Used to have?what do you mean??"he was surprise hearing your words

"Oh hehehe i get bored easily when i'm on my mansion so i tend to sneak out the mansion and play at the forest and always ends up hurting myself hehehhe~" you explain to him

Teppei just kept silence after hearing your answer

"....what? why aren't you saying anything?"you asks him

"No i'm just...'amazed' by you ahahah~" finaly he's smiling at you

the two of you stayed there for a several minutes because you still scared that Teppei's uncle will found you

"Are you cold?" Teppei asked beause he saw you shivering

"A little...do you think he's gone?" you asks him

"I don't know, i'll go check but first put this on" Teppei take off his shirt and put it on you before he goes outside

"I think we lost him...." Teppei said after he checked outside

"Really then we should go to my place quickly and tell my father and make yu uncle pay for what he had done!!! come on!!" you said exitedly while dragging him

"Um....I'm not sure i can do that....i mean i already made you hurt and only be a burden....besides knowing my uncle there will be nothing you can do...so it's okay... just go back to your place and i'll just go back to my home..."

"What?! you still want to go back after all that mean man had done to youi??i won't let you! you are soo going with me come on!" you kept on dragging him

"B-but if i go with you it'll only make things worse!besides i don't want to hurt you anymore!!" Teppei let go of your hand

"Stop worrying about me!my wound is nothing compare to yours!besides my father is powerfull yakuza! i'm sure he can squish your stupid uncle to the ground!" you said while you starts dragging him again

"B-but..." Teppei wanted to protest but you cut him

"Besides i also wanted to avenge him for hurting me! so come on!" with your last word Tepei can only sigh and let you drag him to your place

a several minutes later the two of you finally arrives at the hotel and you immidetally go to your parent who are resting by the poolside with their guards around still in their suits

"Is that so....this kid's uncle did this to you guys?" you can feel your father's killing aura coming out from him although his face is still calm

"i can't believe somebody can do such cruel things to a kid!" said you mother

"He must be a psycho to such things, come, let me treat your wound, you too Teppei-kun" your sister said as she treats your wounds

"What's the man's name?" your father asked again

"Hogen Koike...." Teppei answered

"I see....all of you come with me..."after saying that your father leave the pool area followed by his guards

"Umm....what is he going to do with my uncle?"asks Teppei

your sister smiles at him, "Don't wory he will make sure that you mean uncle won't hurt you anymore...."

"Yeah, so just relax here okay?your name is teppei-kun right?"your mother asks him and Teppei just nodded at her

"What do you say that you live with us from now on?" she continues

Teppei is shocked by that statement"Eh?but....my uncle..."

"Don't worry he's going to be in jail anyways and he can't take care of you anymore, so why don't you come with us?we'll be taking care of you from now on" she explains to him

"Really? Teppei can come with us?!that's great!i'll teach you some stuff so you can defend yourself from evil men!!whadday say?"you jump to him and hug him

Teppei blush madly when you do that, "Uh....ah...i ....don't know....i mean...i should life with my family right?and you guys are not my family...."your sister cut him of before he can say another word

"Does real family hurt each other?no. your uncle is very disturbed mentally if you keep staying with him someday you he could do comething even worse to you" she said in a calming tone

"Yeah yeah!listen to my big sis! she always right!" you said exitedly

"Uh...."Tepei kept silent

"You don't want to live with me?" you asks him with a teary puppy eyes

"No!it's not that...it's just.....i don' know if i deserve to become part of your family...."he lowered his head

your mother smiled at him "Don't think like that...if you feel uneasy to us why don't you pretend that you're working to us?become Rin's friend and body guard what do you say?"

"Become Rin's bodyguard......can i do it?"he ask you mother

she smiled gently at him,"Of course,so what do you say?"

"...okay!from now on...i'm Koike Teppei will become Rin's bodyguard!i will protect her with every might i have!!!"

**End Of Flashback**

Changmin's cry of help wake you up from your flashback when you search from him you can't help but burst in laugh because there he is buried by sand which is shaped like mermaid made by his two hyungs who is now searching for a seaweed for a wig, "RIHITO-KUN, HELLOOO???COULD YOU STOP DAY DREAMING AND HELP ME ALREADY???"

"Oh my.....i'm so sorry..." you said as you try not to laugh

"What were you daydreaming about?i call your name a hundred time but you still not realizing....."he said as he try to struggle out from the sand

"Oh...i was just remembering something....."you smile at him as you try to wipe off those sands

"HEY HEY!stop right there!!" Yunho grab your hands from behind to stop you

"We still have to take some pics first..." Jaejoong said as he took out his polaroid camera from his bag

"WHAT THE?!YOU GUYS WERE SERIOUS?!" Changmin shocked after hearing Jaejoong's words

"Ofcourse~ now put on those seaweeds on his head Yunho~" Jaejoong said as he give a devilish angel smile

"Right away boss,Rihito-kun help me to keep his head still or else you're fired"Yuho threaten you

"EH??"

"You heard him, now hold his head" Jaejoong replies

you look at Changmin who is looking at you with a pleading puppy dog, "Uh....i'm so sorry but he's my master too besides the one who signed my contract is him so....sorry Changmin sama...." you hold Changmin's head tightly

"WHAAAATTT?????!!!! hey i'm the one who convinced him to hire you....yah!stop it hyung!!!" Changmin try to struggle but there is no use

"Aww..come on...it's not like we're going to spread it over the internet,i just want to renew my 'Changmin's Embarassing Photos' album~" Jaejoong said as he keep on taking Changmin picture

"SAY WHAT???" Changmin starts a protest which of course is ignored by his two hyungs

"Hey stop ignoring me! ,Rihito-kun isn't your duty is to protect us?? i'm one of 'US' too so you should protect me!" Changmin again plead with you with a puppy pleading eyes

you felt guilty a bit "Uh....maybe we should stop?" you asks the two devils(a/n: hot n cute devil though XD)

"A ha ha ha~ yeah maybe we should..besiides I already take some amazing pics~"Jaejoong said

"Hahahahah okay then, Rihito-kun could you help us?" said Yuho as he starts freeing Changmin from the sand

"Sure" you were going to wipe off the breast area when you suddenly feel a woman's hand caressing your shoulder

"Ri-hi-to-sa-ma~" you feel chills coming down your spine

You turn around and see Tiffanny smiling at you,"Why did you have fun without me??" she said in a whiny tone

"Uh…you're busy so…"you can't finish your sentence because she cut you off

"Awww but you could have waited for me! I'm hurt…..that you didn't wait for me…."she pouts

"I ah…I'm sorry?" you feels cold sweats drops

"Hey,where's Junsu and Yoochun?" Yunho asks

"Who cares!, now what do you say we go to the café and have some talk?" Tiffanny holds you hands and force you to get up

"I'm sorry but Rihito-kun have an important thing to do than gong on a date with you,so scram!!"Changmin is pissed because everybody forgot that he still buried under the sand, "By the way could you move?i can see your g-string and it is NOT something I want to see…."he continues

Tiffanny looked down and shocked, "KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" she fell down to the sand seeing that everyone include you laugh at her

She kept silent for a while her face is so red, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" after an ear-thrusting scream she run away

"Whoa that scream could match with Junsu's scream" said jaejoong

"What about my scream?"

The four of you turn to the voice source and sees Junsu and Yoochun walking towards you

"Oh there you guys are! where have you been?" Yunho asks

"Oh…just…taking a walk…talking…" Yoochun replies

"Um…what is he doing under the sand? by the way…nice breasts…." Junsu said as points at Changmin

"Oh..i'm just taking a nap here…you like my breast what do you say if I make one for each of you too? you know if you WON'T FREE ME RIGHT NOW!!!!" Changmin shouts everybody laugh at him, finally the five of you work together to free him, you guys jokes and throw sands at each other, just having fun like children while form the distance Tiffanny is looking at you guys angrily, "DAMN! those guys really made me loose face in front of Rihito-sama!! I really have to do something to make them go away from him! "she said to herself

"Hey cutey, here alone?" a guy's voice suddenly appear, Tiffanny is surprised and turn around, there are two guys smirking at her

To be continued

* * *

*hides behind Changmin's hot body* don't hurt me!!hurt him if you dare!!

I'm so sorry for the lame episode…..and I'm so verry berry sorry about the looooonnnng updates!! things have been crazy these days I don't have the time to write T_T even now I wrote in a hurry because in 20 more minutes I gotta go to work! T_T anyways I wanna thank Rawr for his/her kind review XD

I know there are a lot of mistakes and I tend to do it again but please know it's not by purpose T_T I tried my best to write correctly but still sometimes the hand slips :P

Oh I really gotta go finally I hope you guys enjoyed this episode :D


	9. Naega dangsinul sarang Pt: 1

"What's wrong?" Changmin noticed you're staring at the lunch box infront of you with a confused look

"Uhh....what is...this?" you points at your lunch box,there's a beef bibimbab in it(steamed rice mixed with raw egg,meats,and veggies with spicy paste)

"That's Bibimbab,you have never eaten it before?" Junsu explain as he chew his Bibimbab you shake your head _'it looked ike a dog food...is it really edible??'_ you tought to yourself

"Try it!it's good!" Jaejoong uses his spoon to took the food and tried to feed you

"Come on! Aaaahhh....." he opens his mouth as if he's feeding a child and so is the rest of the member seeing that, you've got no choice but to eat it, it's a little spicy and sweet and sour and salty at the same time, you chew the bibimbab and you could taste the raw egg mixing perfectly with the other, it tasted weird but you like it

"So?" asks the five of them in harmony, "It's weird....but good.....i think i kinda like it though" you reply them, "Good then! I knew you'd like it! Most of Korean food are spicy i'm sure you will love them" Jaejoong smiles at you

"Really?" you asks him

"Yeah!i'll cook for you!and if you wanted too, i'll even teach you!i really happy to meet with pther guy who likes to cook like me~"Jaejoong smiles brightly at you making a certain two people a little jealous

"Hey jaejoong..." Yunho calls him, "What?" he turns around and Yunho's fist already waiting for him and Jaejoong cheek bumps at Yunho's fist

"Ouch!what's that for???" Jaejoong rubs his cheek

"Nothing....hehehe....." Yunho grins childishly then continue eating his food

"Geez what a weirdo!" Jaejoong pouts as he continues eating his food

* * *

The silence continues as the six of you eat dinner, the sun is almost sets, everything is orange-y it's very beautifull, "Hey you guys...." Junsu whisper, "Remember our trip in Saipan?" he continues

everybody nods at him,"After today....i miss that time again....i wanted to have some more fun with all of you...." Junsu smiles at his members

"Me too... it's been so long since we've had a vacation together right?" Jaejoong agree

"Hmm...being in here reminds me the time in saipan, i remember we were sailing that time but only to shoot a music video, i wanted to sail with no cameras pointing at us and we can act as foolish as we can~" Yoochun then continues the five of them chuckles

"Hey....aren't we suppossed to have a photshoot on a boat today?" Yunho asks the rest of the member and after a few second of silence the smiles at each other

"Are we thinking the same thing?" Yoochun smirks at his friends

"Yeah i think we do...but how are we're going to....."Jaejoong stopped when he saw Yunho smirks while he points at you with his eyes

"Ahh..." Jaejoong smirks devilishly followed by the rest, you, who had no idea what the heck they are talking about ,( because they're talking in korean), is confuse

".....why are you guys looking at me like that?" you asks them, Yunho approaches and sit beside you

"Hey we got a special mission for you,could you help us?" said Yunho.

_'So i have to find out which one is the boat key then silently steal it and give it to them huh...Yunho-sama said that the manager has it....he's the one wearing a jacket with 'TVXQ!' written on it right?err....'_ you walk around the set and carefully search for the target

"_Rihito-kun, Rihito-kun do you read me??" _you hear Junsu's voice from the ear phone you're wearing

"_Hello?hello? could you hear me?he's not answering i think it broke...._" after that you hear a smacking sound and Junsu's cry

"_OUCH!" _then you hear Changmin's voice vividly, "_You're so stupid he only wears the ear phone he can't answer us!here, let me do it!"_ then you can hear the rest of the member laughs

"Rihito-kun if you can hear me then.....lift up you hands" you do as he said, you pretend to yawn and lift up your hands

"_Good then....hey!"_ you could hear Junsu's voice again, "_Let me try let me try!Rihito can you hear me?lift up your right hand!" _you do as he said

you can hear Junsu's exited laugh,"_Now your left hand!"_ you do as he said

"_Jump!"_ you do as he said

"_Now could you moonwalk and pose like Michael Jackson?"_ you hear another smack and vividly you could hear Yunho's voice saying, "_Yoochun take this fool away from here!"_

you're trying your best not to burst in laughter hearing those voices, "Okay sorry about that...it's me again" you can hear Changmin's voice again,

"We're at the van behind you on the right side, remember? the one we took to get here?" you nod as a 'yes' sign

"_Great now our manager is the one who wears a jacket with TVXQ! Written on it he's sitting on a couch under the coconut tree on your left er- sorry i meant right....it's right....right??"_ you hear Changmin asking and Jaejoong says yes

"_Okay then go right....huh what? OH MY GOD!!CODE RED, CODE RED,RIHITO-KUN!!GO HIDE!!NOW!!THE SHE-DEVIL A.K.A TIFFANY'S ON THE WAY OVER YOUR PLACE IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO HIDE NOW, QUICK!"_

your heart almost stopped beating when you hear that "Shit!" you curse silently and quickly hides at a big rock near you

"_Good ,i don't think she saw you... damn what is she doing ,talking to our manager??" _you could hear the five guys complaining, you decide to retreat slowly

_"Wait a minute.....why is she.....she's stealing a key from his pocket_!!" hearing Changmin's word you immediately look behind the rock and you see that Tiffany really is stealing a key with a tiny Anker hanging on the chain

"Why is she stealing the keys?eh....Eunhyuk-hyung??" after those last words you couldn't hear anything clearly just a bunch of noise you wait a while behind the rock, you carefully looks at the manager again, Tifany's gone you make sure that she's already far away then slowly approaches the manage

"Um..." you try to get his attention

_"Rihito-kun! mission aborted! go back to our van"_ suddenly you hear Yunho's voice telling you to go back

"What is it Rihito-kun?"the manager asks you

"Eh? No....i saw bug on your head, but it's gone now, you're good, excuse me..." you bows at him and quickly heads to the van.

* * *

"Ahh...you're here ..." Junsu greets you when you get in the van

"Huh?who is this....person?" you looks confused when you see Eunhyuk, 'is it a she or a he?i can't tell...' you tought to your self

Eunhyuk gets up and smiles at you, "I'm Eunhyuk, so, Rihito-kun, right? I'm here to trade...."

* * *

A knock is heard in front of a villa near the beach, Tiffany who was already wearing a cute outfit and puts on a full make up excitedly opens the door, "Just in time! I just finished my make up~"

"Oh.....great then..." Kibum replies in a flat tone

"So ?let's get this over with....but first...give me the video......"Eunhyuk reaches out his hand to Tiffany

"Later, i'll give it to you after i'm done with him..." Tiffany said as she spray her perfume all over her body

"*Cough* *cough* gosh what the hell is that?!it smell so bad...." both Kibum and Eunhyuk covers their nose

"Anyways....we want to see the video first and because we want to go back tonight we want you to give it to us immideatly after you evil plan succeeded" Kibum continues

"Are you guys stupid or something? do you think i would brought that disgusting video with me???just relax i will definitely give it to you! besides i'm the nicest one in SNSD~" Tiffany puts on a fake sweet smile

"Yeah right......"both Eunhyuk and Kibum replies

"Anyways don't waste time let's go~"Tiffany closed the door and lock it

"Still....we're not sure that you will give it.....give us a guarantee....where is it? do you have another copy?"Eunhyuk interrogates her

"No, it's actually recorded with my camera and i left it back at home don't worry nobody else has any copy of that disgusting videos....do you think we wanted to see that??" she sighs, "Now can we go?"

"I'm still not concerned..."Eunhyuk says

"Damnit man! i said that i'll give the f*cking video back! I'm not like the other bitches of mine who loves to blackmailed people okay! i only do this so i can make Rihito mine! now let's go!"she pushes Eunhyuk away and command the two of them to follow her

Secretly Kibum and Eunhyuk smiles at each other, "Let's get it started~" both of them whisper in unison

* * *

Tiffany,Eunhyuk,and Kibum walks together to the DBSK's van just a few meter before they reach the van,Tiffany suddenly stopped, "Wait! you guys!he's right there! alone! now! do the plan now!!"she said excitedly

"Eh??but i haven't prepared yet.."Kibum said nervously

"I don't care just grab my hand and act as if you're a sex predator! now come on!"Tiffany grab Kibum's hand and arrange it so it looks like he's holding her hand

"Er...hi girl you alone?" Kibum said nervously

"What the hell are you doing?!oh my god how come you got a part in BBF?!act your f*cking ass off you moron!"Tiffany silently yells at him

"Yeah you should use be more convincing!"Eunhyuk says, "Like this.....Hey there Cutie~ you here alone? don't you get lonely? how bout we accompany you hmm???" Eunhyuk said in a very convincing act

"Nooo~let me goooo~"Tiffany shouts in a very spoily-fakely-cutely voice(a/n: if that's even a word)

"Who's there?!"you shouts at them

"Rihito-samaaaaaa~ help miiiiiiiiieeeeeeehhhhhh" Tiffany screams in still in that disgusting voice

"Shit! somebody's here take the girl! come on!"Eunhyuk commands Kibum, and then both of them carry Tiffany away

"NOOOOO~" she screams in still in that disgusting voice

you immediately chase them, you chase them for a few minutes untill finally the four of you arrives at the bay, "WAIT!!!" you shouts at them

"There it is!that's the boat! come on! Quick it's almost.....EH?!"Tiffany turn speechless when she saw five familiar men is casually laying on the boat, eating peanuts and drinking beer and sodas

"Oh...Eunhyuk-shi! Kibum-shi! what are you guys doing? and...why are you....holding 'her'??" Yunho points at Tiffany with a annoyed face

Tiffany jaw is dropped to the floor, she can't believe what she sees"....wh....wha...haaa....???"

"Oh Rihito-kun! there you are did you bring the food?"Changmin waves at you who just arrive

"They-they're kidnapping Tiffany-san!" you said, while holding your laughter

Yes, it was a part of the plan

Earlier Eunhyuk tells the six of you everything about Tiffany's plan and all you agree to help him in exchange you should help him by pretending to fall for the trap, while secretly Kibum will record everything with his cellphone and the rest of DBSK member will stand by the boat waiting to ruin Tiffany's evil plan and in exchange, holding a trump card to black mail her.

"Kidnapping? why should they? they're our friends! hey what did you guys do?" Yunho still acting according to the plan

"Err...we're just playing....right?"Kibum grins at them

"Y-yeah we're just fooling around....by the way what the hel-ck are you two doing here?"Tiffany slowly gets off from Kibum and Eunhyuk's arm

"We're going to spend the night in here!it's been so long since we had a vacation~"Changmin replies in a big grin

"...........i......see........." Tiffany tries her best to puts out a smile which turns out into a weird face

An awkward silence goes on for a few seconds

"So...you're not kidnapped Tifany-san? then....why did you act like you're being kidnapped??"you asks her

"Egh?! really? ahahha.....actually.......i was just....practicing my acting skills and uh....wanted to uh....put a prank on you!! and you fall for it!! ahahaha!!!"she explains, "Anyways~ can i join you guys?i'm alone in my villa and very scared...can i? huh? can i?" she pleads cutely as fake as always

"'Even if we refuse you'll still force your way right??besides the more the merrier~ let's play games!!!" Junsu whose face is already red shouts excitedly

"Waay~ i'm so happy thank you~" Tiffany claps her hands and smiles at him but secretly curses deep inside her heart

* * *

Suprisingly the nine of you really had a lot of fun,you chat laughs drinks, play games and of course the most popular game in korea, the king's game it's the first round and Junsu is the King

"Okay~ i want number 1 and 2 stand only with their left leg and stayed like that while you hold this pocky stick untill the next round! number 3 and 4 massage me until the next round!!number 5 and 6, eat this pocky stick until it's only one centimeter! number 7 and 8 er....you guys do a tango dance while holding this pocky stick in your mouth!!!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT????!!!!!"the eight of you shocked

"Come on,it's the king's order! Do it!"Junsu let out his trade mark laugh

All you gave up and follow his order and the result is:

1&2 is Yunho and Tiffany, number 3 &4is Kibum and Yoochun,number5&6 is you and Changmin, number 7&8 is Jaejoong and Eunhyuk

"OH...MY...GOD?!I'm with YOU?!" Tiffanny points at Yunho with a disgusted look on her face

"Oh great.....i gotta stick with the devil....." Yunho sighs

"Oh man....i gotta massage you??" Kibum protested a bit

"Lucky me, i don't have to do ridiculous thing~" Yoochun grins

"Huh....so...it's you and me huh?" Jaejoong smirks at Eunhyuk and you could see his rosy aura came out

"The two beauties met again~ it's must be destiny huh?" Eunhyuk replies his smile and a purple petal aura came out around him

They stare at each other for some times "You two...please....act normal will ya?" Yunho snaps those two into reality

"Well then what are you guys waiting for!do what the king told you now!!!yah Yoochun! Kibum c'mere to papa~ heheehhe" said Junsu

The others were so busy with their own thing they didn't realize the souls that had flew from Your body and Changmin's, due the shock

_'What did he say 1 centimeter?!isn't that almost like ki....ki....ss..kissiiinnngggg?!oh no....this is not good....but i gotta do this!i can't be shy! come on Rin! right now, you're a guy right?!so there's nothing to be shy about!!!Ganbatte!!!!'_ you try to calm yourself

_'................did he jst say what i think he said?!i gotta eat a pocky stick until 1 centimeter with HIM?!oh no.......this is bad...really bad.....gosh why is my face burning???why is my heart beat so fast!!!??i gotta calm down come on!!!as cute as he is he's still a GUY! okay Changmin?!a GUY!!!come on!!you lived with Jae hyung for years and you've befriend with some beautiful girls too and you don't feel like thi...oh wait....am i gay?!' _his thought shocked him, "NOOO!!!!" he suddenly shouts due the shock making the other turns their heads at him

"What? you don't like my order??i don't care if you like it or not you gotta do it! It's king's order you know!" Junsu asks him

"Huh?what?oh!....no....i just tought i saw a mermaid there but appearantly it's just a...uh...plastic bag...."Changmin explains

"Huh? you're weird....well anyways what are you guys doing??come on come on! lift you right leg!, massage me! eat this pocky! and dance!!!!!"

Both you and Changmin gulps and try to calm yourself down, "He...here we goes...." Changmin puts the strawberry-flavored pocky stick into his mouth and lean closer

_'Oh my god i can't see!!!!'_you close your eyes to calm yourself, but it didn't work because it made you more panic now

Changmin bites the pocky slowly, and each biting sounds you hear make you heart skipped a beat

_'Damn!i thought it'll make me calmer if he close his eyes but why does he looks like a cute litle girl who shyly asks me to kiss her?!god!!why am i imagining this?!stop it!!!'_ it's already half of the pocky stick left both of your face are getting closer, you could feel each other's breath lucky the sound of the wave hides both of your heart beat, and the night sea wind cools down the heat of your faces _'I can't look at his face!!!' _Changmin close his eyes why slowly bites the rest of the pocky

While the two of you are suffering the rest of the people are watching so tensely like they're watching a soap opera

Yoochun and Kibum are watching both of you until they forgot to massage The king A.K.A Junsu who is also watching both of you with a maniac grin on his face forgetting that the hands on his arms and shoulder are not massaging him

"Why does.....i feel a tense chemistry going on around them??" Jaejoong asks Eunhyuk

"Not just you...me to..they looks like two shy love birds going to have their first kiss~ so cute" Eunhyuk's reply got rewarded with a smack from Tiffany

"Shut up!don't make my prince sounds like a gay! he's straight okay!!!!" although her mouth say the word Tiffany can't help to feel a little worried seeing them

"YAH! don't suddenly move like that!!do you want us to whoa..AAAH!!!"Yunho looses his balance and bumps into Tiffany

"OUCH!"both of them fell down

"Hey get off you pervert!!!"Tiffany pushes him away

The ruckus made both you and Changmin surprised and look away making the pocky stick breaks into exactly 1cm

"AAAHHH!!!" Junsu,Yoochun and Kibum shouts in harmony

"What happened?! who made them stop?! they almost kissed!!!!!" Junsu said disappointedly

"Yeah they're so close! i even had prepared my camera!!!"said Kibum

"You two okay?" ask Yoochun

"NO!" both Yunho and Tiffany replied angrily

"Damn...i sprained my knee.."said Yunho

"Really??let me see!!"Jaejoong run to his side and check his knee, "Oh no we gotta put some ice on it,quick! gimmie some ices!they're on the captain's seat"Jaejoong commands

"Okay" Junsu who is the one standing near the captan seat quickly grab the cool box and get some ices from it and threw the box away,he didn't realize that the box hit the starter and made the boat slowly move

"Here you go!" Junsu give the ice to Jaejoong,and he started to treat Yunho

"Does it hurt if i press it like this?"Jaejoong asks

"A little" Yunho said

"How bout this?"

"ARGH!!!!"Yunho screams in pain

"Ah so this is the one...."

"Could you be more gentler???"

"Don't be such a baby i didn't press it that hard..."

"It still hurts...."Yunho pouts

"Achoo!"you sneeze

"Are you cold? Here, do you want to use my jacket?"Changmin offers his jacket to you

"No i'm fine it's just i feel the wind are getting stronger"

"Hm..you're right...it is getting stronger...maybe we should go back...."

"OH MY GOD!!!" Tiffany screams

"What is it now?"Yoochun asks

"Where is the beach??it suddenly gone!!"she said panicky

"What??i didn't go that far...oh my god!!!JUNSU!!!!"Yoochun yells

"What???what did i do???" ask Junsu

"The ice box you threw away made the boat start moving!now we're lost!oh my god...it's too dark i can't see anything around...we probabbly almost at the midle of the sea now.. damn!"Yoochun quickly sit at the captain seat and stop the boat from moving

"Uh-oh...." said Junsu

"What?!we're lost?!are you kidding???i didn't bought my make up bag with me!and what about my skin care??if i didn't use it at night my face could grew acnes!and what about my cleansing set??if i ddin't use it my face will grew black head!!and my mask!!oh my god this is the end of the world!!!!if i don't use my skin treatment i could go ugly!!!!!!"Tiffany screams in terror

"Calm down don;t be such a drama queen!we should just call the manager and...."Yunho puls out his cellphone and try to dial, "Oh...there's no signal..." he said

"I KNEW IT!!!there's nothing good coming out i i get close to you guys!!it'll alwasy bring disaster!!!i don't wanna know you have to take me back now!!!"Tiffany grabs yoochun's collar screams at him

"Hey hey hey!calm down woman!it's too dark here and nobody knows where the boat heading in when the machine stars!if i try to get us back we could crash into something and worst we could get lost even more!"Yoochun snaps away her hands

"Yeah you should calm down!you're just making things worse you know!"Changmin grabs her shoulder

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Tiffany turn around and push him away with all her might making him loose his balance

"CHANGMIN-SAMA WATCH OUT!!" you quickly run to his side

"OH no Changmin-ah!!"Yoochun quickly move to save him from fallling and bumps Tiffany who accidentally made the boat moves again

"Sh....!!!"Changmin loose his balance and fall to the sea just when Yoochun almost grabbed his shirt

"CHANGMIN!!!!!!!!"eveybody screams out his name

"The boat is moving!!hey stop the boat!!!"Jaejoong commands Tiffany

"Huh but how??is this one the brake???"Tiffany step on the pedal

"Hey not that one!!!"Yoochun said

But it's too late because she already step the gas strongly,and the speed made everyone fall down

"Idiot!!that's the gas!!!"Yoochun said, "Get out pf my way let me turn the boat!"

"Rihito-kun where are you going??"Jaejoong notice that you are running to the deck

"I have to save him now!i heard a bump when he fell,he might hit something and is unconsious now!"quickly after you said that you jump and swim to Changmin's side.

* * *

With a little helps from the moonlight and the flashlight on your mouth you keep swimming searching for Changmin you've been swiming for almost seen minutes now and haven't find him yet you're getting worried, "Oh god...please..let me find him....if i didn't he could...." you started to get really worried now and continues searching,after a fews second you notice a blood flowing near you,you quickly dive and follow the trace of the blood.

_'So cold....where am i?oh right i fell from the boat and hit something....i gotta go back...but....i feel so sleepy....i can't move my body....am i going to die??' _Changmin stars to getting his conscious back, he openshis eye a bit_,'what is that?i think there' someone coming for me...is it a mermaid?__......she has a very long hair...i flew so beautifully..._'the person grab his arms and pull him out towards the surface 'wait_..her face loks familiar....she looks like Rihito-kun!__ haha....this is weird....why did i think of him when i'm dying?__oh god...i admit__ it think i'm really....falling...in...."_

"CHANGMIN SAMA!!!"you finally on the surface now and Changmins is unconscious, you check his heart beat, "Not good....his heart beat is going slow...what should i do??" you look around hoping to see a big rock, suddenly you remembered something , you search your pocket and find a key, "Lucky i didn't throw this spare key away....please...let it be around here...."you click the button and concentrate, there's a very vivid sound of an alarm you follow that sound while carrying Changmin in your arm

After a few minutes you finally saw your boat which you've abandoned yesterday in the middle of the sea, "Thank god...."with one hand you take off your shirt and use it to wraps Changmin's body to yours and starts climbing the boat,"Oh god he;s so heavy....come on Rin it's not that high....you can do it!!" with a strong pull you finally arrive to the deck, the boat shakes violently because of your landing, lucky it didn't turn around, after making sure the boat is steady you quickly rips your clothes and provide a first aid to Changmin, "Please...wake up, you're a strong guy right? come on!! your body is huge so you shouldn't be defeated by a little bump!!!come on!!"you press his heart several time and provide artificial breathing to him after you fifth try finally he's chocking some water out from his mouth, "Changmin-sama!finally...."

Changmin slowly opens up his eyes, "......who are you?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Finally!!!!another chapter is out!!!sorry or the long wait guys i'm hoping nobody's leaving me *sob* *sob* i'm sorry for taking this long to update hehehe....things are getting busy! plus apparently i think i'm falling in love....damn! did i just say that?!i can't believe it after 19 years of my life one man finally can get into my heart! why?!i can't believe it and what's worse is he's my instructor! and is VERY FAMOUS AROUND HIS FANS and he really got a LOT OF FANS ARGH! i feel so jealous *cries* could this be karma from all the guys i've rejected???

Geez..........

Anyways as always comments are love.....but so is critics!! ;)


End file.
